


Holistic Healing

by CllrNat



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CllrNat/pseuds/CllrNat
Summary: Bernie Wolfe is Angry all the time, something needs to change





	1. Chapter 1

Major Berenice Wolfe was angry, all the bloody time. Angry at life and how shitty it had become. Angry at work and how bureaucratic civilian life was. Angry at herself, so full of self-loathing and regret at missed opportunities to be happy, just downright angry at her whole bleeding life and how crap it was since the IED explosion had blown her back to civvy street, with a spinal fracture and a pseudo-aneurism. Gone from fitting in everywhere to fitting in nowhere, fitting in to nothing. So yes, she was well and truly pissed off with her life or lack of one, after 25 years in the Army she had to start all over again and wasn’t sure she wanted this life she’d been dealt or stupidly chosen.

She absolutely loved the Army life, she adored her 2 children who are grown up now and left home to study, she felt sorry for her husband because she had never really wanted him and escaping to the army had allowed the marriage to survive this long. Her skin crawled when he touched her, as it had done most of her married life, she thought this was how life was meant to be, was everyone as miserable as her or was there just something deeply wrong with her. She rubbed Mr. Rik ‘in need of a personality transplant’ Griffin up the wrong way, the man was so flipping miserable and in need of something, after 6 wives it’s probably a good shagging, she chuckled to herself.

In need of a fag and some fresh air, contradiction really, she decided to go outside and clear her head. Her mobile buzzed and ….. oh crap, why can’t he just sod off and leave me alone, The Husband texting, how’s your day? How the heck do I know I’ve been here all of 2 hours. As she was about to text back how much she hated it she heard a woman’s voice raised in frustration, ahhh now the day is showing some vast improvement, she texts back, it’s wonderful, that should shut him up for now. The woman’s car had broken down, first clue the bonnet is up and second clue she’s telling whoever is at the other end that she needs it fixed today. The next thing she finds that she’s strutting, yes, strutting like a bloody peacock towards the gobsmackingly stunning brunette and asks ‘any burning or intermittent grinding?’

Define intermittent, comes the response from the curvaceous beauty, she has gorgeous brown eyes, dyed brunette hair cut short, a voice like liquid velvet on her eardrums and a smile to die for, then just like that, Major Berenice Wolfe is caught hook, line and sinker. Their conversation is easy, much better than with Marcus and like a magnet they are both drawn to one another, they mirror each other as they talk and then introductions are made. Holding out her hand, the brunette exclaims ‘Serena Campbell and you must be Major Berenice Wolfe.’ 

All thoughts of lighting her cigarette gone under that gaze until Serena draws her attention back to it by playfully reminding her ‘I think you’re meant to light it’, then she finds her confidence and asks the brunette to call her Bernie, and commences to tell her how Marcus has moaned and moaned for her to give up, this is her last remaining cigarette, she carries it everywhere with her and brings it out under stress. Serena tells her that her stress reliever is a nice glass of Shiraz and Bernie can’t help herself, she openly flirts ‘Shiraz goes wonderfully with a fag.’ Causing both to laugh out loud.

Did I forget to mention, Major Bernie Wolfe has recently realised she is gay and has 50 years to catch up on. She also realises that she needs to make some big changes in her life but how?

Bernie is sat in the Keller Staff room chatting with Sasha, telling him exactly how she is feeling and how she is constantly angry, when he suggests that she considers attending a meditation and spiritual healing group some long time mutual friends Richard and Annie have just set up. Initially the blonde laughs at this and she can’t believe Sasha has actually suggested it to her, especially because the last time Bernie saw them both they were pissheads of the first degree, if she remembers correctly and says so.

‘Ah, but they have changed drastically over the last 10 years and are now tea total and very spiritual, as was his mother who trained him.’

‘I’ll think about it’, Bernie says, just to shut her colleague up and stop him going on about it. 

However, over the next month, Bernie’s anxiety and PTSD gets much worse and she cannot stop the noises in her head from causing constant distractions and almost permanent irritability, she’s snapping at everyone on the ward which is making her more withdrawn than normal. Until one night at Albie’s Sasha shows her the Spiritual Groups details on Facebook, it shows that the new group starts in 2 days time, runs from 6-8 and she decides she might give it a try, what has she got to lose. If she keeps on the way she is the possibility of losing her job or her mind is greater, Hansen watches her like a hawk since she argued with Rik and Jac Naylor so she has to get herself under control, sooner rather than later.


	2. First visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken so long to post, I have struggled with this one. I know what I want to write but this hasn’t flowed as well as my first story.  
> This will probably be slower to write and take time to develop her relationship with Serena.  
> Any ideas greatly welcomed if you understand healing and meditation.

Chapter 2  
Bernie turns up at the Community Hall where the group were meeting, and as she enters Richard and Annie’s faces lit up and they both come over to hug the blonde. She stiffens a little at this invasion to her private space and Richie laughs and tells her, ‘You will get used to this Bernie, I am so glad you managed to make it here.’  
Then Annie announces, ‘I knew you would come’ then whispers in her ear ‘We can help you, really we can.’  
Bernie just shrugs noncommittally and quietly utters, ‘I bloody well hope so.’  
There are around 10 people in attendance and they all sit in chairs positioned in a circle, while in the centre candles and incense burn. Everyone takes it in turn to introduce themselves and Bernie mumbles some inane reason for being there, after this was completed, they explained how the evening would proceed.  
‘Firstly, we will start with some drumming to raise the energy in the room’ mentions Annie. Bernie thinks, oh fuck, what sort of mumbo jumbo have i let myself in for, she refuses to play a drum or rattle and initially just sits and stares around at everyone, but when Annie meets her eyes and smiles, she returns the smile and closes her eyes, relaxing and listening to the beat of the music and the chants words, reciting their mantras in her head. Too self conscious to sing it out loud. Slowly she begins to relax and feels at peace, she can visualise a native american indian dancing around her and she can feel herself relaxing and smiling.   
Then they explain that they are now going to do some meditation, she mentions that she’s never been able to relax enough to clear her mind in order to meditate. Richie asks her whether she has ever daydreamed, to which she responds ‘I think so, don’t most people?’  
‘Well yes and that is a form of meditation’ Richie tells them all, ‘when you daydream you find that your mind relaxes and stops the chattering, so today i’m going to do a guided meditation, I want you to just close your eyes, relax and listen to what i’m saying, ok?’  
‘Ok.’  
Totally prepared to see where this goes Bernie relaxes and goes with the flow, she feels comfortable and safe listening to the calming music and Richie’s soothing tones. Her noisy mind quietens and she feels at peace for one of the first times ever. Her feet feel as if they are sinking into the ground and in her mind she is soaring above the land and gliding over water, free and content at last. All to soon it ends and they are brought back into the room, Bernie is disappointed to have had to return but she feels relieved to be free of the incessant chattering in her head.  
The circle take it in turns to discuss what they saw and they had their visions explained, still a bit sceptical Bernie tells her tale and was pleasantly surprised by the explanation she received. Her need to be free and fly, her desire for a new life and to begin a new chapter of her life. She feels less angry and more relaxed than she has been in ages and just sits there in awe at how this has made her feel.  
Then the chairs are rearranged and they are told about the healing that happens next. ‘You go to the healer you are drawn to’ Annie explains but Bernie is still a bit sceptical about how this works even though she agrees to try it. As Richie is the only one of the healers she knows she goes over and sits down watching the other people going to the other chairs, asked to close her eyes and just relax, Richie explains what he is going to do. Just placing his hands gently on areas he will sent spiritual healing to her body and soul, Bernie just smirks and nods agreement, let’s see she thinks sceptical of everything but willing to try and participate fully anyway.  
Closing her eyes and relaxing as asked she can feel hands gently placed on the crown of her head, she begins to feel a warmth enter her body from his hands and becomes so calm inside it’s truly amazing, she sees beautiful eyes looking deeply into hers, one bright blue, the other orange, focused on them she sees they belong to the head of an astoundingly wonderful pale grey wolf. They disappear all to soon and are replaced by a bright burning light that manifests itself into a soaring phoenix that spreads its wings and flies straight into her chest making her feel as if she becomes that animal. Wow is all she can think and she feels tears trickle down her cheeks until she is sobbing but feels so safe and warm, then gently Richie speaks near her ear for her to open her eyes.   
Slowly she comes back to the room and is shaking and still the tears fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in to life in the UK

Chapter 3

Sitting in the seat opposite Bernie, Richie takes her hand and asks if she is alright, she nods and apologises for crying but is told there’s no need to apologise it is a good sign that the healing is working and she is making progress in her body. 

They then begin to discuss her ‘messages’ from spirit. Her guardians are pleased she has come for help and her healing can commence. It will be a hard process but if she really wants to get rid of the anger and loathing constantly within herself then they can help her. 

She felt drained by the end of the evening, but lighter somehow and slept like a log even though she chose to sleep in the spare bedroom away from him, so that when she went back to work the next day, even the sight of Marcus appearing at her hospital didn’t stop her flirting the moment she saw Serena Campbell walk onto her ward. Her head came up, her shoulders back and tucking her hair behind her ear while smiling shyly, if Marcus noticed he didn’t say anything just asked if she would honour him with her expertise in theatre. She couldn’t really think of anything worse actually, but the thought of doing this favour for Serena had her agreeing and walking off to prep before either of them could say anything to her.

Marcus asked Serena how Bernie was doing, but true to her nature she deflected it back to him and muttered, ‘you’re her husband, you should know better than us’.

He responded with ‘I would if she spoke to me or slept in the same room. Oh sorry said too much, I apologise. She misses the army and isn’t used to being home for more than a few weeks at a time.’

Serena responded by asking ’Is that how your marriage has lasted all this time or is it true love for you both? I’m just cynical after Edward the drunk.’

‘Ah, you must be our Edward Campbell’s ex missus then? He has mentioned his wife worked at Holby.’

‘I bet he has, drunken philanderer. I hope your Edward has learnt to keep his hands to himself and stopped drinking in work.’ At that she turns on her heels and walks over to the nurses station, leaning on her elbow as she looked around the ward.

During the operation and facing each other across the operating table Mr Dunn and his wife Ms. Wolfe were having a very awkward time of it. Not everyone knew they were married but felt the atmosphere thick, so thick you could probably cut it with a knife. His eyes were pleading and questioning, filled with all the worries going through his head, while her eyes rolled and just said ‘Fuck off mate, I’ve had enough of you.’ She shook her head slightly as a warning but he proceeded to continue with the puppy dog eyes and she turned full on Major Bloody Wolfe on him.

‘Will you just spit it out or piss off Marcus. I am trying to concentrate here, we need to talk about this at home or do you want me to do it here and now, because I tell you, if we do it now you will not like what I have to say.’

Those that didn’t know they were married did now and Dom just smirked to himself. How the hell is she married to him he thought, she’s a lesbian for sure and he is so totally oblivious it’s ridiculous. Poor sod. Dom made eye contact with Bernie and they communicated without words, he knew that should he say anything then his testicles were gone and would be displayed on a necklace for all to see around her neck.

Once the operation was finished Bernie stomped out of theatre and emailed Dom to ask him to please keep his mouth shut about her sexuality, especially since her husband is in the building and quickly pressed send before checking the email went to the correct person.


	4. Outed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooops Bernie’s outed herself

Chapter 4

However, Bernie had sent the message to the biggest gossip in the building, even more so than Dom and that’s saying something, without being aware of her error. She was attempting to deal with an awkward patient who she found out had almost killed her own friend over a spiteful attempt to stop her getting into the military, then as Bernie was asking her to stay calm she blurts out in front of everyone; Serena, Dom, Sasha, Ric and of course bloody Marcus that she can stop trying to be a hypocrite because she had heard the nurses gossiping about her sexuality and her affair with another woman. 

All eyes turned to stare at her, Serena looked stunned, the others smiled and Marcus just turned a bright red and stormed out. Bernie turned to Dom and said ‘Thank you very bloody much Dr. Copeland,’ and stormed off in the opposite direction to Marcus. Leaving Serena standing there stunned and open mouthed with the remainder of the astonished Keller team. 

Dom ran after her finally grasping her arm and muttered ‘I didn’t say anything, we don’t ever out our own, how could you think that?’

‘Well how the heck did the patient and the nurses know? I sent you an email’ grabbing her mobile she shows him the sent email, ‘see.’

‘Well what I see is an email sent to the biggest gossiping anaesthetist in existence, Mr. Copling and NOT moi, the delectable and delightfully charming Dr. Copeland. Apology accepted Ms. Wolfe.’

‘Oh Dom, I am so sorry. Fuck, I was waiting for the best time to explain to Marcus that I can’t go on in this charade anymore and now he’s been embarrassed and humiliated in front of everyone here.’

‘He doesn’t work here does he, you do. You should be more interested in the gossip from the nurses and most definitely the spiteful porters.’

‘I can take care of myself, but he’s going to tell the kids and as usual, mum is going to be the bad guy, which on this occasion is absolutely true. God Dr. Copeland, what the hell have I done?’

‘Been truthful to yourself for once, I’d imagine. Come on let’s go for a cigarette up on the roof and please call me Dom off the ward.’

‘Ok as long as you call me Bernie when we are on the roof.’

‘Deal.’

Five minutes later both of them are sat staring at pigeons and seagulls flying around the hospital, planes coming in to land in Bristol airport and the constant sound of ambulance sirens as they approach A&E.

‘I’m going to need to find somewhere to live now then, my bags are going to be packed and in the porch or all over the garden most probably. Better than dragging this out I suppose. Thank goodness I have my group to go to tonight to try and destress, I must thank Sasha for that when I see him.’


	5. Moving out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie is relieved in a way but hates gossip in any form.  
> She moves out then has a very pleasant surprise.

Chapter 5

Her troubled mind is working 10 to the dozen as she is driving home, home that’s a bloody laugh, it’s never been my home she thought, everything in it is to Marcus’ taste or his overbearing families taste more like, his family that always made me feel inferior and inadequate, well there’s just another thing for them to demean and belittle me with I suppose. Absentee mother, pitiful excuse for a mother, crappy absent wife that was used the most, selfish bleeding soldier she had heard them call her once, well now they can add philanderer, adulteress, womaniser and even a bloody lesbian, see if I care. 

I’d rather be any of them than conform to their ideal of a wife and mother, they’d have me in an apron tied to a cooker and an assortment of kids hanging off me if they had their way. How dare I want a career the same as Marcus, his mother was never going to make her feel a second class citizen ever again, like she’d made her own daughter feel. Bernie took a small amount of pleasure in that defiance, as her mind shouted out ‘Fuck her’ then inwardly laughed until she burst out in hysterics at her own humour. 

It was either humour or her over strained nerves making her act like this, but total relief just flooded her whole body, she had been thinking so hard about how to let him down gently, then it had all been done for her by gossiping bitches. She really should buy them all some chocolates to celebrate, because it saved her the stress of having to go through the agonising face to face conversation with him and having to deal with that hang dog look of his, the one that always makes her want to throat punch him.

As she approached the house, it was in total darkness, there were no lights illuminating the place up like Blackpool Tower as it normally was and no showy Black Mercedes car on the drive, thank goodness for small mercies really. She parked her MX5 up and went into the house, not home most definitely not her home, the barracks were more her home than this place ever was. Climbing the stairs to their bedroom she was surprised to see two suitcases placed by her side of the bed, however, she was amazed to see that all of her clothes were still in the wardrobe and thankfully not thrown out of the window or cut to shreds.

Thinking he was playing things extremely cool here, she started to pack and then had a sudden thought about her finances. They had a joint account and her salary had just been paid in, she immediately grabbed her mobile phone and went online to the mobile banking app to see if there was anything in their accounts and luckily for her he hadn’t emptied them. She exhaled quite forcibly with relief at this, but then her army training, survival instinct and self preservation took over. 

She knew he had inherited an awful, nasty, spiteful side from that cow of a domineering mother of his and once the fact hits home that she no longer wants him there would be all out war; the whole of the Dunn clan onto the lone Wolfe of the pack. The one stubborn person who refused to tow the Dunn family line, the one who wouldn’t follow protocol and change her name, they would try and make her pay for what she had done to ‘poor Markie’ but she was far from naive and she was a fucking grown up, a flipping Army Major at that, who most definitely was not going to be told how to live her life by any mean spirited shrew.

She moved her wages into her private bank account, then accessed their joint savings account and once again took her half. She hadn’t contributed her hard earned money for 25 years to just walk away with nothing, no siree bob, she smiled as she pressed the transfer button then proceeded to pack her suitcases and leave the house with all her possessions. Feeling happier, freer and lighter than she had for decades.

She located a fairly nice hotel not too far from the hospital, within walking distance if she needed the exercise, booked herself in and received a great deal for a months stay. Putting all of her bags into her room (makeshift home for the moment), she flopped backwards onto the king sized mattress and starfished her arms and legs, totally sprawled out and gave herself a small satisfying smile that she’d managed to accomplish all of that without having a blazing row. Thank heavens for small mercies. 

She could start looking for places to rent in her own time, but first of all she was going to the meditation and healing group tonight, she felt absolutely overjoyed for the first time in ages and buoyed up by this positive attitude she made her way on foot to the community hall located just down the road.

Upon entering the hall she received a great big hug and kiss from Annie, then Richard, she didn’t feel so awkward at having her personal space breached and returned their hugs with quiet enthusiasm. There were more people in attendance tonight and a really great atmosphere filled the room, Bernie was just standing off to one side nosing around before everyone took their seats to begin and she felt her eyes drawn to the other side of the hall. 

She saw the back of a brunette head thrown back in laughter, a nice womanly figure wearing a flowing floral top and loose harem pants, she was also barefoot and something inside Bernie felt instinctively drawn to her. She was transfixed and couldn’t take her eyes from the sight.

As Annie asked everyone to take a seat the brunette turned and Bernie’s mouth instantly dropped open, she stood there gawking, because the woman she was so drawn to was none other than the gorgeous, wonderfully sexy Serena Bloody Campbell, her friend.


	6. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies are both attending the group unbeknownst to the other where they realise they have mutual feelings.
> 
> Serena the flirt begins her campaign of seduction.
> 
> Bernie Wolfe becomes less angry as she feels she’s not useless with her feelings.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6

Serena went out of her way and most definitely ensured that she caught the big macho army medic Bernie Wolfe’s attention, she watched her glancing at her coyly out of the corner of one gorgeous, hazel eye and through that damn fringe she used as a defence mechanism, a barrier to prevent eye contact. But Serena knew all her tricks, she’d been watching her friend carefully for weeks.

The blonde was amazed when she saw Serena’s stunning, liquid brown eyes light up with such sheer delight at the sight of her, then the biggest, warmest smile she had ever seen spread across the brunettes face, taking the blondes breath away instantly. Her knees became so weak that she collapsed into the nearest chair coming over all giddy and trembling. Serena smirked, knowing her direct flirting was working so much better than all her previous subtlety had and sat herself down directly opposite Bernie within the circle of chairs.

Serena just sat there staring deeply into her questioning eyes, conveying the depth of the feelings she felt for her best friend with a knowing smile evident on her red tinged lips.

Shit, shit, shit she knows what I’m feeling thinks Bernie, she can quite obviously see what effect she is having on me, is she flirting with me or just teasing me, sodding hell just don’t look at her Wolfe, that’s a bloody order. Am I that transparent, oh fuck I can’t breathe, should I go, run Bernie, get out of here, you’ll only screw everything up as usual. 

Her breathing became fast and if she wasn’t careful she was going to hyperventilate. The blonde leans forward in her chair, slows her breathing down and lowers her eyes to stare at her feet, as if they are the most wonderfully, interesting things in the whole wide world. She can once again feel those brown eyes boring in through the top of her skull. 

Her mouth has gone bone dry, her thin lips are sticking together so she dips her tongue out to moisten them with the tip, while looking up through her messy fringe she can still see Serena staring at her and as their eyes make direct contact with each other’s the brunette raises both eyebrows in a knowing way and Bernie immediately clamps her teeth on her bottom lip, bringing forth an ‘ouch’ from her thin, taut mouth.

Everyone began to sit down in the circle ready to raise the ambience of the room, firstly there would be some drumming and Annie handed Bernie a small drum to participate, others had bells and rattles to shake and slowly the tempo and volume increased. She didn’t really want to bring attention to herself by banging the drum, but she gently tapped and hummed to herself, attempting to focus her mind on anything other than……….

Suddenly a light, clear, enchanting voice sounded out with a chant that everyone then began to follow, as Bernie carefully opened her eyes and looked around, she noticed the music was emanating from the mouth of the superlative being sat directly across from her. 

Fucking hell thought Bernie, is there no end to your talents, that thought made her squirm in her seat as she visualised the things she wished the other woman was doing to her with those slender, surgeons fingers and then raising her eyes to those luscious lips and imagined what she would do to her with that mouth.

As she looked up, Serena caught her eyes again and winked, that cheeky left eye sending her heart soaring and her core heating up with waves of pulsing arousal. She closed her eyes, steadied her breathing and just focused on the ambience surrounding her, humming along to the chants, planting her feet on the floor and feeling herself melt into the ground and her senses spreading out through the earth like tree roots.

She felt her senses delve right into the ground and travel deeply into the earth. She visualised a giant oak tree in the centre of the circle and her energy was being charged by the earth which she directed into the tree and this continued in a loop. She felt calm and at peace for the first time in years.

Guided meditation followed the chanting and drumming with Richy taking the lead, all the while Bernie feels an intense heat penetrating her senses and now and then she peeks through her eyelashes so she doesn’t look as if she is distracted and their eyes lock and remain like that for minutes that seem like an age, then the Brunette smiles to herself and closes her eyes all the while leaving Bernie aroused and confused. 

After the disclosure and outing on the ward, Serena had looked shocked and surprised because she had failed to mention anything during their chats and developing friendship. She had ignored and avoided her like the plague for the last week or so and remained firmly placed in AAU, not once seeking to venture up to Keller as she normally had nor did she actively seek to drink coffee outside with her as they had been doing for months on end.

Bernie felt isolated and alone with no friends in work and so totally alone and abandoned after work, she was most definitely struggling in this alien atmosphere, being a soldier she had been constantly surrounded by people for the best part of 25 years whether she wanted company or not. 

Hence, she had commenced her daily running routine again and began to attend these meetings just to be around people and become comfortable in other people’s company once again. She wasn’t a fan of large groups of people but it was certainly better than her own company and total isolation. 

She heard Richy quietly speaking on the periphery of her mind and he was bringing everyone’s thoughts and attention back to the room and to their own awareness, then all around her people had begun to open their eyes and a light hum of chatter was the catalyst that brought her fully awake.

The chairs were now being re-arranged so that healing could take place; there were a few positions set up, with 2 chairs facing each other and the healers took up residence behind a set. Then Richy informs everyone who wished to receive healing to approach the person they feel most drawn to, but before Bernie had a chance to do anything, she heard a clear and crisp voice call out her name.

‘Bernie darling, if you please, I was informed you would be coming to see me today.’

Serena just stood there waiting with an expectant, all knowing smile, as Bernie’s stomach churned with the thought that Serena Campbell was going to be touching her. She almost did her usual trick of running and legging it out of here, but she suddenly decided that this was not the time to behave like that, that was not what she wanted from this. It was time to stop running and heal her soul, find herself and her soulmate. It was time for her to finally be happy with who she was.

New life, new start old girl her mind told her. You want this woman, so bloody well go and get her. Taking the first step towards her new life she cautiously walked over and took the seat opposite the brunette, with the gorgeous eyes, stunning figure and liquid, intoxicating voice.


	7. Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie returned to the healing group only to discover that Serena is part of it.  
> Serena is the healer but it seems both are meant to heal each other.  
> I hope you enjoy this, let me know if you do.

Chapter 7

Sitting her extremely pert butt down, slowly into the chair in front of the delightful brunette, Bernie began to visibly shake because that was just so spooky; she’d had every intention of going to receive healing from Serena, especially once she’d realised she was one of the people offering healing tonight, just to feel those exquisite hands touching her, it didn’t matter where she put them as long as she got to feel them on herself, but to be singled out by the woman who had basically avoided her at all cost all week made the blonde feel tachycardic.

Serena sat and positioned herself comfortably in the seat opposite Bernie, then smiled in that disarming way she has around her closest colleague. Her eyebrows were raised in that alluring style of hers, that seemed to automatically occur whenever she laid eyes on Major Berenice Wolfe, her mouth usually went dry around her new friend, she wished they were so much more than that though, but didn’t think she would ever be the blondes type since seeing Alex Dawson the locum. 

Here she was carrying too much extra weight, making her too curvy and voluptuous for the Big Macho Army Medic sat across from her, well definitely compared to Alex Dawson who was slim and toned and fit, all the things Serena wasn’t. The only exercise she did was lift a bottle or glass of Shiraz regularly and she was adamant she heard her spirit guide giggling at her expense in the background. 

Pupils dilated, lust was turning her brown eyes black and as she peered directly into the blondes hazel eyes she was astonished to notice they were beginning to mirror her own. Bernie, who was always so confident in theatre had reverted to type out of her normal habitat. Sat nervously wringing her elegant hands, biting her lower lip, stammering and scared to maintain eye contact with her co-worker Bernie was trembling. Serena just wanted to take her in her arms gently reassuring her.

Bernie couldn’t hear the gentle words Serena was saying over the thrumming of her own blood, rushing through her body and pounding in her ears. All she could think of to do was nod at the expected pauses and give her shy, nervous grin to the woman who had basically stolen her heart from the moment Bernie had laid eyes on her. Wishing to her very bones that her feelings would or could ever be reciprocated. 

With relaxing music playing in the background, incense cones burning and an assortment of crystals placed around the room; she was instructed to close her eyes and relax, then let her mind drift freely and go with the flow of whatever she feels, to keep her feet flat on the floor in order to ground herself and for her not to sit on her hands or fold her arms.

She felt Serena’s presence behind her, somehow she was always able to feel where she was in work; if she was in theatre, their jointly shared office, at Pulse’s or at Albie’s. Somehow they continually felt linked or joined, Serena felt exactly the same where the blonde was concerned but as usual their verbal communication with each other was crap, their mutual nervousness around each other was due to nervous sexual tension.

Bernie believing Serena to be a dyed in the wool heterosexual and Serena believing that Bernie would never want someone with curves, lumps and bumps, both were totally wrong in their assumptions of how the others mind worked, the only place they understood each other’s minds completely was in theatre while operating together.

Standing directly behind those fantastically muscular shoulders and neck, Serena gulped as she carefully raised both hands and settled them on the crown of Bernie’s head, resting amid those soft, blonde curls, she had to restrain herself from running her fingers through the tresses and caressing her head. 

She felt the woman sat in front of her move her head to settle comfortably against her hands, then saw those shoulders drop into a relaxed pose, watching as she inhaled deeply, then slowly exhaled through her nose. Bernie Wolfe was in her ultimate fantasy where Serena Campbell had her hands all over her, she barely contained the groan from coming out loudly, but from the slight squeeze to her scalp, she understood that the brunette had heard her.

Serena then began to focus her energy, calling it into herself from the Universe and sending the healing energies into the fantastic body sat in front of her. Healing to restore tranquility and peace to her greatly damaged soul, healing to settle her overly anxious brain, healing to mend her war torn mind and battle weary body. 

Sending healing light and love in to every part of the woman’s being, restoring her confidence and faith in herself and feeling both of their mutual energies intertwining and soaring through the subconscious minds of each other. Both inhaled sharply and they knew without a shadow of a doubt that the other saw and felt the exact same sensation. 

Moving her hands when she felt drawn to another area, this time it was to her shoulders and neck, resting her hands at the nape and allowing her fingers to drop loosely over the top towards the clavicles. She remained there for some time, gently touching that area before moving down to her back.

Bernie could feel the sparks of electricity and the powerful healing sensation of warmth as a two way street between them; the warmth pouring into her body from Serena’s hands while she felt her soul gratefully absorb and accept everything the other woman offered, every part of her being filled with the healing she so urgently needed. 

Bernie’s soul was lost and wandering in the desert; alone, isolated and dehydrated but Serena was her oasis, replenishing everything that she required without overwhelming her, finding and giving succour to this lonely, beautiful, tender soul who has been continually punishing herself for being who she was meant to be and for finally becoming herself rather than who she thought family, Marcus and the children expected her to be. 

Serena just wanted her Berenice, the true Bernie, Major B. G. Wolfe VC, MM - all of them together make up the whole damaged person and the brunette accepted all of that.

Bernie just wanted her Serena, Ms. Campbell, Miss S. W. McKinnie - this powerfully strong minded woman who knew exactly what she wanted, especially once she’d made up her mind. 

As they continually heal each other they feel as if they are soaring through the wide, open skies; one of them takes the form of a Dragon and the other the form of a Phoenix. 

The Dragon is a magnificent Ebony beast, strong and determined with shining scales, silver grey wisps on the vast wings, two twisting, spiral horns and a glorious, ferocious head; 

The Phoenix is a glorious specimen of burnt Umber, vivid Orange and flaming Red with such grandiosity. There were some blonde tips emblazoned to the flame-like wings and flowing head feathers and its strength and magnificence evident in its subtlety, only evident to those that chose to look carefully. Masters at reinvention and rebirth.

Instinctively they knew who was which one, they flew elegantly toward each other and wrapped around the other in the deepest of tender embraces, each enveloping their soulmate. Instinctively the knew that they had found each other, that each was meant to be with the other, their very own life mate.

They flew like this, just holding each other for such a long time, neither wished to ever let the other woman go. Reluctantly they separated, but their respective animal flew straight into the chest of their significant person, as they hit the body both women gasped out loud. Feeling that animals powerful strength entering them, they opening their eyes and stared so deeply into each other that they became lost for the longest time.

A subtle cough resounding from somewhere in the room finally broke the spell they were both under, and they reverted back to the slight awkwardness of earlier but smiling their knowing smile together. They left the room side by side, walking so close their arms were touching and remained quiet until they were in the other room making tea. Keeping quiet so they didn’t disturb the other people in the room during their healing time.

Discussing how they honestly felt about the other during this session was a little frustrating as neither was being honest and the other woman knew. Maybe it was because they were in company, but they desperately wanted, no needed, to be alone before discussing what happened here today. 

‘Would you like to come over to the hotel Serena and we can have a chat?’ asks Bernie.

‘Ok, or ….?’

‘Yes?’

‘Or we could go back to mine, where it’s definitely private, obviously comfier than a hotel and the drinks are free. With the added bonus that neither of us have work tomorrow, so no need for an early night darling.’

Bernie carefully looked over at Serena who had a look of excited expectation written on her face, so making eye contact and grinning while raising her eyebrows she nodded in the affirmative, held her elbow out for the brunette to take and they walked over to their cars.


	8. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend some time alone to acquaint themselves in their private lives and really get to know each other.

Chapter 8

They took both of their cars rather than having to return later, so Bernie followed Serena back to her detached home in a nice area not too far from work and well within walking distance of her hotel. 

They’d have gotten here sooner if Serena had driven a little faster than ‘Driving Miss Daisy’ and the blonde told her so once they’d arrived and parked on the drive, laughing at how slow her colleague drove.

‘At least I don’t drive like I’m in charge of a tank, mind you I’m sure that would be extremely great fun.’ Serena raised her eyebrows at her suggestion and gave a great big grin.

‘Not if you drive it like you do your car.’ Bernie’s returning grin matched that of the brunette to a tee.

Serena slapped her arm, ‘cheeky’, the awkwardness and tension of earlier had disappeared instantly, their friendship taking over and Bernie’s omission of her affair from earlier in the week instantly forgotten, which was unusual for the brunette who held lifelong grudges and hated cheating partners after the way Edward had betrayed her continually. She was even a tad confused about that herself, but she would forgive this hot mess of a lesbian disaster anything. 

She opened her front door and invited her hot best friend inside her home and into her personal life, for the first, but definitely not the last time. 

They both removed their shoes and left them under the coat rack in the hallway. Serena went through to the kitchen to pour them some wine, with Bernie following closely on her heels, not sure what to do with herself or where to go, so she followed wherever Serena went because that’s her new life goal. This fantastic and wonderful woman was meant to be a big part of her life if tonight’s experience was anything to go by. 

She stood with her slender hands in the pockets of her skinny jeans looking around the kitchen and thinking how very ‘Serena Campbell’ it was, all comfy and cozy but spotless and clean, unlike her hotel room which had stuff strewn all about the place. 

She’d spent 25 years having to suffer Marcus and his family with their obsession concerning the tidiness of the house, 20+ years in confined areas with the military so she had to be regimental with her equipment and clothing, now she’d left both and she adapted to civilian life by rebelling and tidying up when she was good and bloody ready. Although room service did fold and place her stuff in the drawers.

She heard a quiet, ahem, which brought her swiftly back to reality and realised she was being offered a large glass of Shiraz. Serena looked quizzically at her until she explained that her mind had wandered off on a tangent, touching Bernie’s elbow lightly she guided her gently into the living area, placed her wine glass on the table by the sofa, told Bernie to make herself comfortable while she went to the stereo to put some music on in the background.

Bernie stood there terrified, she could cope with ordering soldiers about, holding people’s lives in her hands, facing off guns and bombs, but choosing where to sit in Serena Campbell’s house, well that was totally beyond comprehension for her. 

If she sat on the sofa next to her would Serena be able to hear how hard her heart was pumping, or how difficult it was to even swallow quietly when close to her; if she sat over in the armchair would that put too much of a distance between them, would Serena be offended.

Jesus Christ Wolfe can’t you even make this small decision in her company?

Serena must have noticed Bernie’s dilemma as she plonked herself in her obviously usual seat, then patted the seat next to her for Bernie to sit herself down. Looking awkwardly through her fringe, she walked around the table and took a seat, perched on the edge.

‘Oh, for god sake Berenice relax, I’m not going to attack you.’ Serena mutters exasperated.

‘More’s the pity’ Bernie let’s slip before she can help herself. 

Her hand instantly slamming across her mouth, her eyes as wide as saucers, shock evident in her features, while Serena threw her head backwards and roared out loud at this. Bernie suddenly relaxed and joined in the laughter, but this shocked Serena even further as it was a new experience to hear a cross between a goose honking and a donkey braying, she had never heard the blonde actually laugh before if truth be told and it was a joyous moment.

Both women falling back on the settee in fits, gasping and holding their sides, the ice well and truly broken. 

‘Oh god Bernie that’s what I love about you sweetheart’, now it was Serena’s turn to be stunned at what came out of her mouth. In her embarrassment she grabbed her wine glass and emptied it, before jumping up to go and get the bottle from the kitchen.

She excused herself and almost sprinted out with her hand about her throat, Bernie just sat there with her mouth open like a stunned mullet. A smirk slowly spread across her angular face, enhancing her perfectly rounded cheeks and turning up the corners of her thin lipped mouth, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Serena all but shuffled back into the room, open bottle in one hand and a fresh unopened one in the other, corkscrew hanging from one finger, head hanging low, obviously still embarrassed by her outburst a moment ago.

Bernie decided it was time to relieve her of the wine and her awkwardness; she stood up, took the bottles and placed them on the table, then, before she had time to second guess herself or back out, she raised her hand to Serena’s chin, lifts her head up tenderly, looks her squarely in the eye, places a gentle kiss to her lips and tells her ‘I love you too you know. Have done since the instant I laid eyes on you.’


	9. discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women decide to explore this feeling and actually talk

Chapter 9

They sat back down on the sofa but this time they were so close to each other that their sides were touching. Serena poured them another large glass of wine each and they stared tenderly at each other, both grinning like Cheshire cats and brushing little fingers together, each time they made contact the sparks shooting throughout their bodies were electrifying and caused their pupils to flare. 

Serena could see the flames burning inside Bernie’s hazel eyes, some evidence of the phoenix residing within her soul; while Bernie could see the black/grey flecks shimmer in the brunettes dark brown eyes, proof she had the soul of the Dragon within her.

Dragon is "yang" while Phoenix is "yin", and they complement each other in creating yin-yang balance to harvest successful matrimonial bliss. This celestial couple is the symbol of everlasting love and their being together is the ultimate symbol of marital happiness.

However, neither were quite aware of this symbolism at the moment, and the force of their feelings scared them both. 

Not realising the dragon and phoenix is symbolic of blissful relations, since neither had encountered this experience in their previously troubled lives. It was like they had been searching for each other for 50 years and had finally found what they had always been searching for. They felt content just being in each others company.

The dragon is a symbol of power and strength, so very typical of Serena Campbell.

The phoenix is the ultimate symbol of strength and renewal, something Berenice Wolfe was all together familiar with.

Together they are considered to be the ultimate symbol of love and marital joy.

Both are very strong women but both have been made to feel insecure by trying to conform to society and crappy past relationships. This new found relationship was meant to last but it needed to be built on a solid foundation of respect and trust, not just lust, although lust was very, very important to both of these women and their soul animals. 

Both are very sexual beings but care too much about other people opinions, especially the bitchy rumour mill of the NHS Porters, who let’s be honest, are the biggest gossips and nastiest bitches of everyone. If you want anything malicious or not spread within minutes, tell a porter, it doesn’t matter if it is true or not, they will spread it like a wildfire in the Australian Outback and bugger the consequences for those involved.

They talked for absolutely ages, telling each other stories from their childhoods, University experiences, Medical School, Serena’s time in America and Bernie’s career in the Military. As they talked, their glasses filled and emptied numerous times until there were 4 very empty bottles lying on the table and very slurred speech from both women.

Bernie looked at her watch and was stunned at the time, they had talked well into the early hours of the morning, but since neither were on shift today it was totally irrelevant, getting to know the other woman was the most important thing either of them had on their minds right now. A comfortable silence spread through the room as fatigue made its way stealthily over them both, with drooping eyelids that were not just from much needed sleep but the alcohol content of the Shiraz, Bernie made to get up from the comfort of the sofa.

‘I think I’d better get myself back to the Hotel or I’ll never move my weary carcass from here.’ Her eyes catching Serena’s through her fringe, that hung down to act as a cover for her to hide behind.

Serena carefully reached over and pushed the fringe from her face and behind her ear, so she could get a clearer view of the woman’s angular face. Such a beautiful face in her unique way, a face that absolutely took Serena’s breath away whenever she looked at her. So confident in most ways, yet so scared in other ways.

‘You …. You don’t have to go back to the hotel … if you don’t want to. I do … have a spare room ... you can stay in ... if you wish.’

‘Are you sure, I wouldn’t want to impose so soon into …. whatever this is ... or is …. going to be.’

‘If it was an imposition then I wouldn’t have mentioned it, now would I Bernie?’

The tidied up together, saving Serena having to do it in the morning. Nervously and with a little trepidation they made their way up the stairs together, Serena just behind Bernie, suddenly realising she hadn’t taken her eyes off the blondes arse since they began to climb them. That pert bum encased in those skinny jeans, those long thin legs that went on forever, visions of what she wanted Bernie to do with them. She shook herself back to reality as they reached the door at the end of the corridor, opening it to show Bernie into the spare bedroom and checking everything was up to her standard before allowing her colleague to fully enter the room.

‘I hope everything is alright for you darling she murmured in her Shiraz soaked state, the bathroom is two doors down and my room is just across the way, as she points to her bedroom, flushing a deep pink as she did this. Thinking to herself, why the hell would she want to know where your bedroom was? Are you trying to tell her something or hinting at something woman. What about this taking it slowly, she isn’t even divorced yet.

Serena stammered good night to Bernie, lifted herself onto her tip toes and planted a small chaste kiss to her cheek.

Bernie lowered her eyes so Serena couldn’t see the flare of lust within and mumbled her good nights before Serena closed the door on the way out.


	10. Their first night together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie stays the night

Chapter 10

Bernie waited until she heard Serena’s door close, made her way to the bathroom and washed before bed, Serena had laid out a new toothbrush for her with toothpaste and a towel, how thoughtful and caring. 

She finished her ablutions and walked back to her room, noticing the light shining out from under Serena’s bedroom door, she stood there wondering what the woman wore to bed, did she wear really girly flowing, fancy nightdresses, she certainly couldn’t envisage her wearing what Bernie did which was either lady boxers and a vest as she had on now or her favourite choice which was stark naked. 

Bernie swallowed quite loudly, thinking of Serena totally naked in her bed, displayed for Bernie’s eyes to feast on. Flipping heck she thought, this wine was having some strange effects on her, or possibly it was just Serena Campbell having these added effects on her.

Serena was just coming out of her ensuite when she heard footsteps slow down and finally stop outside her bedroom door and from underneath she saw Bernie’s shadow slow down and finally stop. Her heart rose in her chest with anticipation, will she knock, come on Berenice, please be brave. 

She tried to send her thoughts out to the woman loitering outside her door, her desires were causing her to daydream about the blondes hands trailing all over her body, touching the zones she knew would spark weakness in her defences.

I’ve waited months for us to get this far, I made a move already just show me a sign you want this. Serena was stunned at herself, she had never thought of another woman in this way but god she wanted that body wrapped around her now. Even if nothing further happened between them for a while, just to have her presence near me, to touch me and keep me safe in those arms would be fantastic.

She had a thought so acted on it, she reached over the bed for her mobile and proceeded to text the blonde. 

Don’t just stand out there soldier. 

If you want to come in, then come in now.

Bernie heard her phone alert her that she had a message and walked purposefully into her bedroom. She was extremely shocked to see that the message was from Serena, she quickly opened it and almost dropped the phone when she read what was on the screen. Swallowing hard, she decided it was time to be brave for once, to take what she wanted and stop being scared.

She had known since she first laid eyes on the brunette that she wanted her sexually, too frightened to scare her she had decided that becoming friends was her intended goal. She had slowly fallen in love with Serena and never once thought the feelings could be reciprocated until Serena laid her heart on the line earlier.

Serena Campbell who had never shown any interest towards another woman since many of the hospital staff had known her anyway, well that’s not exactly true, she flirted with everyone, that was how she got things done. However, she had never actually wanted to take matters further with another woman, not since Stepney all those years ago. 

Reminiscing, Serena realised she was a blonde too, tall, lithe and about to join the military, her hazel eyes had flecks of flame just like Bernie’s, they shared a drunken fuelled kissing session on the patio of a college friend which had been rudely interrupted by other party goers. 

Then she had gone off to Harvard and forgotten all about it, the memory only ever rising in her dreams when she let her guard down, usually after a shed-load of Shiraz.

In her dreams she is dancing with a silhouette of a woman, just like the introduction scene in Tales of the Unexpected. All slow and sinewy dancing, very 70’s, without any discernible features, but she always knew who it was meant to be.

Bernie turned the light off and dressed in her shorts and vest walked slowly over to Serena’s bedroom door, where she knocked lightly to request entry.

Serena’s playful voice responded with:

‘You don’t have to knock you know, you silly woman, just get in here now’.

Bernie carefully opened the door to be met with an astounding scene that instantly took her breath away. 

Everything within the room was beautiful and opulent, so totally Serena Campbell, the bed was spacious and king-sized with a plush duvet and an assortment of pillows. Serena Campbell was laying with her head against the headboard, reading glasses perched on her nose and the glow from the bedside lamp gently illuminating the book she was holding. 

She looked over at Bernie, raised one eyebrow in her usual fashion, the way that has Bernie’s pulse quickening whenever it is directed towards her, she then reaches over and folds back the duvet to permit Major Berenice Wolfe entrance to her bed. 

Suddenly all of Bernie’s doubts and qualms have gone, vanished, poof, up in a cloud of smoke and her military bearing and confidence appears. Serena can see the change firstly in her eyes, then in her composure and stature, her shoulders pull back, then with a deep breath she struts confidently towards her prey reclining in front of her.

Sliding in between the 600 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets and the feather-light duvet Bernie notices a small flicker of fear appear in Serena’s confident deep brown eyes. Slowly she lifts her hand to cup the smooth, flawless cheek and feels her colleague rest her face into the palm of her hand while closing her eyes and giving a soft, tender smile.

‘Please don’t be scared Serena. We don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. I only want to hold you, if that’s ok.’

Breath rapid and body shaking, Serena moves into Bernie’s strong embrace and sighs as she snuggles her head under the blonde’s chin and their bodies fit together just like yin and yang; like they were meant to be. Both knew this was right, they were in the right place and the right time.

‘That’s very much ok my darling.’

Fingers of both women slowly caressing the other’s back, they slipped into a deep and peaceful slumber. They both had the best night’s sleep they have had in decades. As they slept they dreamt of the other. Their souls had been intertwined over centuries, they had always found each other no matter who they were or where they had been.


	11. Waking up together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know each other better after waking wrapped in each other’s arms.

Chapter 11

Waking early as was her usual routine for well over 25 years, Bernie felt something gentle tickling her nose, she twitched her face to remove the sensation but it remained. There was also a warmth on her side and a slight pressure on her chest causing her to question where she was and what was happening, she remembered going to the meeting and having a drink back at Serena’s. 

SERENA. Oh my god I’m in Serena Campbell’s bed. 

She suddenly went rigid and had a quick thought that she ought to leap out of bed and do her usual trick of running like hell out of there, getting herself as far away as possible to sort through her terrified thoughts and see how she could prevent ruining things as usual.

At that worrying thought she slowly and carefully opened her eyes and peered to the side to see a mop of dark hair tucked under her chin with strands spreading out over her chin and nose. The scent of her favourite person in the whole wide world filled her nostrils and inhaling her scent made her chest rise more than her sleeping repose, causing a partially awake Serena to notice. 

The slight weight pressing on her chest was Serena’s hand spread out, possessively holding the blonde’s muscular body close to her and gently pushing her firmly into her mattress where she wanted her to remain, she was not going to let her leg it, she knew what her friend was like. Not this time Wolfe, you aren’t going anywhere. A contented rumble rose from those gorgeous lips as she murmured greetings into Bernie’s long, slender neck, kissing good morning where her lips were resting. There was no note of regret at waking next to Bernie in the tone. 

Bernie smirked contentedly at waking up to this lovely reception, no longer anxious and relaxed languorously into the caress, she used the arm that enveloped Serena’s body to gather her closer into her side. Then spoke her own morning greetings into the crown of the brunettes head, tenderly kissing this vision from her dream lying beside her.

‘Am I really in your bed, Ms. Campbell?’ Bernie murmured, the humour evident in the words.

‘You most definitely are Major Wolfe. All mine.’ Serena answers, ‘Comfy darling?’ she asks.

‘Most assuredly’ is the response as she begins to cuddle Serena closer still and wraps her other arm around the woman of her dreams. She begins to drift off again but decidedly not letting go. They fit so well together, plus Bernie hadn’t had undisturbed sleep like this for so long she wanted it to continue, both women quite content to remain where they were for now.

About an hour later both were finally ready to get up, especially since Bernie’s stomach was loud enough to wake up the whole street. 

Serena made her way to her en suite bathroom consciously aware that the blonde was watching through half closed eyes, while Bernie stretched out as much as she could, grinning at the swagger from that luscious backside. Her stiff, war battered body clicked and crunched like morse code making her glad the brunette was not within hearing distance. 

Once she’d finally hauled her arse from the sublime comfort of Serena Campbell’s bed, oh I’ve got to say that again, Serena Campbell’s bed, woohoo, I slept in that bed, with that beauty that is Serena Bloody Campbell, Bernie made her way to the guest bathroom to get ready and dress.

By the time she had finished getting ready she heard Serena making noises downstairs, she followed her nose towards the smell of freshly ground coffee beans, was drawn towards the sound of a melodic tone and quietly stood in the doorway leaning against the wall while admiring the view.

Serena felt a presence behind her, somehow she was always aware of Bernie and her location, it was something akin to a homing beacon. She looked over her shoulder and their eyes made contact, the spark of energy that passed between them took both of their breath away.

Serena had to grasp the worktop next to her in order to remain upright, feeling her inner talons dig deeply into the granite. She exhaled sharply through her nose and deep inside she felt the warmth of the fire stoking in her belly, plus the steam invisibly streaming from her nostrils.

Bernie felt the flames burning deeply at the very core of her being, those invisible wings began to unfurl as the internal fire spread outwards, causing her to stand more erect and puffing her chest out, very bird like, very military.

Serena turned holding two cups of strong, hot coffee. Handing one of them over to Bernie, their fingers touching lightly and they stayed that way for quite some time before they realised they hadn’t moved in some time. 

Shaking themselves back to reality they sipped their drinks while discussing what to do for breakfast, should they cook or go out and be treated. They decided on the latter, there was a twee little cafe within walking distance and they could wander through the park for a while after eating, permitting their food to get digested. 

They spent the remainder of the day walking, talking and finding out as much about each other as they could. Neither wanted to be apart from the other. 

Serena didn’t want Bernie to go back to the hotel and be left there all alone, while she certainly didn’t want to be rattling around in this large house all on her own. 

It’s not that she dislikes her own company but she hates the silence and unwanted solitude. This has always been a house full of noise and laughter and she wanted that to happen again, it was way too big for just one person.

She seems to remember her past lives and knowing that Bernie has always been there, always that constant through her eternal existence. Her body knew that embrace, remembered that feeling of complete and utter contentment and yearned for it like her body required air.

Bernie didn’t wish to smother Serena, didn’t want her to feel like she had to put herself out entertaining her. The blonde was used to her own company, she didn’t particularly like it but over the years she had become accustomed to being by herself. 

The hotel most definitely wasn’t home, she’d never really felt at home anywhere apart from the Army, but even there she didn’t have a firm home, she had a base camp. The hotel room was her civilian base camp, just somewhere to store her things and a place to lay her weary head after long days and nights of operations and shifts. 

But curled up next to Serena Campbell well that was a totally different experience, it was somewhere she felt she absolutely belonged, without a shadow of a doubt, they became one complete being, wrapped around each other.

‘Bernie?’ Serena asks tentatively.

‘Yes?’

‘Do you have to go back to the hotel tonight?’

‘Not particularly, but I don’t have any clean clothes, everything I own is in that hotel room.’

‘I don’t want you to go. Will you please stay with me?’

‘I will, but I need to pick up some of my belongings? I need some fresh clothes and other things. You can come with me if you want.’

‘Or you could go and collect some belongings and I could begin preparing food for tonight, unless you fancy a takeaway?’

Bernie smirked while asking, ‘What goes better with Shiraz? Pizza or Thai?’

Serena threw the tea towel in Bernies direction. ‘Cheeky. Go on get going, the sooner you leave the quicker you’ll be back.’


	12. realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both women muse and realise something very important about their friend

Chapter 12

Once Bernie had left and she had found the takeaway menus, Serena began pondering this connection she felt towards her blonde colleague, she had read somewhere during medical training and specifically the portion on psychology, that there are people we have relationships with where we tell ourselves that we’re in love with them and that we’ve finally met our soul mate. We think about that person all the time, we tune into their thoughts and feelings but actually we’re dealing with a kind of addiction. 

Was she becoming addicted to Berenice Wolfe? That gorgeous smell that turned her stomach to mush and her legs to jelly. Her thoughts constantly gravitated to comparing everything to her best friend. She was the first person Serena thought about on waking and the last person before going to sleep, she bet she was in her dreams too. No, she knew she was in her dreams especially when she woke up sweating, finding her hands in inappropriate places while murmuring her name.

Was she in love with her? She loved her that much was for sure, she had quickly become her best friend. She couldn’t stop looking around for her and felt lost when she wasn’t around. Her heart began to soar on sight of that blonde mess noticed through the crowd.

Were they soulmates? When she had first met Bernie she had been totally wary of her, they had got on instantly with their mutual love of hot and strong coffee and their drole, sarcastic humour. She had felt that instant spark of static shoot right through her body whenever she was near the Major or touched her statuesque form, obviously there had been a few struggles along the way, especially when she thought Bernie had been keeping secrets from her and had stupidly thought Bernie was there to oust her rather than just have her back as she had been told when she received the emergency pack after her suspension, but fundamentally they just clicked in every conceivable way, they locked together so smoothly like adjoining pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. 

It’s truly a magnificent functioning relationship, and they have each others’ best interests at heart, so different, but so much the same. 

A Professor had once told her, ‘you know that you’re dealing with addiction rather than true love when you feel that you simply couldn’t live without that person, when the thought of being without them is too terrifying to even think about it.’ 

Ok, so she was addicted to Major Berenice Wolfe if that’s how you wanted to explain it. 

But she also realised that what she felt for her was the kind of love she had not experienced before, not with Edward and definitely not with Robbie, a love that actually knocks you off of your feet, but she also realised it is the kind of love that teaches you something insightful about yourself.

She had never thought she would or could be in love with a woman, she had never before, ok, well once, once she had thought about a woman in that way, once she had kissed a woman half a lifetime ago, but had been too scared to follow it up, then she had gone to America and thought no more about it until recently.  
She knew the real Bernie, had somehow known this Bernie for eons, there was something so familiar about the soul of the woman that attracted Serena in ways no other person had ever done. It felt like she had always known the ‘blonde job’ as Mickey had named her.  
Did they have a past life together? It felt so intense, there is a kind of familiar feeling about them being together. She truly feels as if Bernie is her soulmate, she has a profound feeling of recognition and they totally understand each other in every way possible.  
There is a significant bond shared between them when they are separated from each other, they seem to know and can feel where each other is at any specific time, it is euphoric at its best and confusing as hell at its worst. The feelings are so powerful to her because they most often involve ecstasy and agony and in her fifties she most definitely thought these type of feelings were in her past.  
There is so much intensity between them, she is so scared to verbalise her feelings in case she spoils the true friendship they have.

Just down the road Bernie was having the very same quandary, the same vivid thoughts reflected in her mind’s eye.  
She remembers reading somewhere that a true soul mate is probably the most important person you'll ever meet. They’ll tear down your walls and smack you awake. But to live with a soul mate forever, well that would be too painful. Soul mates come into your life just to reveal another layer of yourself to you.  
She’d known before she got married that Marcus Dunn was not her soulmate. Serena however, is constantly forcing her to look at herself and re-evaluate her feelings and her views on life, her life especially.  
She’d thought about leaving Marcus before, had been so discreet in the Army with Alex, had initially decided to try and make her marriage work, then she had started working at Holby, had met the brunette on the first day and her whole world was suddenly turned upside down.  
She couldn’t wait to get as far away from her marriage of convenience as possible and if truth be told she’d probably wanted her secret to come out, just to finally get it over with and become herself. She didn’t really wish to hurt Marcus as much as she did, he’d been a truly great father to their children and a friendship had blossomed into a relationship all those years ago in University, but love no, well she had loved him but don’t think she’d ever been in love with him.  
Never thought she’d actually get to experience being in love for herself anyway, didn’t think she was built that way, well not until now that is. Now she was desperate for it, to know that feeling of complete and utter surrender to another soul.  
She believed you would either find a soulmate when you least expected it or never would. Her Nan had told her as a small child that your Soulmate is the person who perfectly mirrors you, makes you aware of your repetitive patterns, and propels you forward on your life’s journey.  
Nan had told her there were different types of soul mate and Bernie’s was destined to be a Twin Flame.  
Nan had known Marcus wasn’t the one, had told Berenice, she always used her full name when having ‘grown up talk’ with her beloved granddaughter. Had said she would know the right person instantly, their twin flames would draw them together.  
She remembers being told that Twin flames work together to overcome all emotional and spiritual barriers just like her and Serena.  
They can talk for hours without running out of things to say, just like her and Serena.  
They think alike, finish each other’s sentences, and naturally do things as a pair just like her and Serena.  
This relationship transcends the ego just like her and Serena.  
When she meets her twin flame, she would get a sense of wholeness from the relationship. Not everyone meets their twin flame as a lover, but those who do will enjoy this relationship for the rest of their lives.  
She hoped, no she Bloody well knew Serena Campbell was her Twin Flame. She remembered asking how do you recognize one?  
My sweet child ‘You’ll feel like you have known that other person for many lifetimes, and you will rarely want to be apart. Before long, twin flames start to make collective decisions on everything.’ Just like her and Serena.  
How do you nurture this relationship?  
‘The most important aspect of a twin flame relationship is total honesty between you both, but relating to your twin flame feels natural and easy, like coming home. You can probably communicate without words’ like her and Serena with their eyes and looks. ‘When both are completely themselves, twin flames can overcome anything.’  
Bernie grabbed her bag, shoved clothes and belongings inside and ran as fast as she could, back to Serena’s, back to her soulmate, back to her one true love.  
She knocked on the front door and as soon as Serena opened it and saw the look on Bernie’s face and the light in her eyes she realised that Bernie finally knew. She spread her arms and the blonde fell into them, into that loving embrace that only Serena could offer her.


	13. Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie has returned to Serena’s house where they discover feelings

Chapter 13  
Their lips finally met in a resplendent crash of emotions and as they locked together both of them saw and felt fireworks exploding around them, the intensity of the emotions and the depth of the feelings quite took both women’s breath away.  
Bernie felt as if she was being wrapped safely within wings reaching all the way around and totally enveloping her; strong and powerful but delicate and tender all at the same time, she envisaged some magnificent power exuding a hidden strength and wisdom pouring forth from within Serena.  
As before, she had the feeling of a mythical beast of immense power lurking within the brunettes aura, a huge sable dragon with silver horns, eyes pouring love into her very being just through its direct, penetrating gaze alone.  
Serena felt engulfed in a warmth that filled her whole being with such an intense heat she thought she might combust; ethereal wings, light and morphing through constantly changing, powerful emotions and such a secure deep feeling of familiarity, loyalty and honesty.  
Passion constantly filling her entire body when near this stunning woman and when she was wrapped up in her strong embrace, she reignited feelings deep within that the brunette had thought were somehow gone forever, forgotten and burnt to ashes never to rise again. How wrong she was. Bernie was her ‘gentle, soft butch’ phoenix bringing both of them back to life from the ashes of their past lives.  
It has been said that:  
“The ancients envisioned their world in two halves. Their gods and goddesses worked to keep a balance of power. Yin and Yang. When balanced, there was harmony in the world. When they were unbalanced there was chaos.”  
With these twin flame souls, they balanced each others emotions and feelings, when they were together the full power of their energies were no longer suppressed, they recognised their own faults and worked to heal each other and themselves.  
Bernie had recently awakened to the realisation that she preferred woman, ok, one woman specifically, but Serena she had never ever thought about it, well once in Stepney in her twenties when she kissed that blonde who she realises now could have been Bernie, she vowed to ask about it at a later date, when they were settled and not in such an emotional state of turmoil.  
Serena had always enjoyed the completely animalistic side of her nature, probably the dragon in her soul allowed her to take full pleasure in her sexual desires. However, she had searched but never quite found anyone to completely sate this wanton need within herself.  
How she loved to take total control of those types of situations and completely dominate her partner, but there was also the need for her to be utterly consumed always at the periphery and never quite satisfied. Always willing to experiment to the max, but usually terrifying her less open-minded participants. She now realised why, they weren’t Bernie Wolfe.  
Legend has it that the mystical phoenix lands on nothing but the greatest of treasures, Bernie has determined that Serena is the greatest treasure she has been given in her entire life, her soul recognised her for what she was the instant she laid eyes on her.  
There was the missing piece of her very being, laid bare, right before her eyes in the car park of Holby City Hospital of all places. Drawn to her like a lodestone, Serena’s being called out to the blonde like the siren in myths of old did to sailors.  
She had travelled the world for decades feeling lost, searching for something that was missing but never quite knowing what, until she literally got blown back to the UK. Then just by going outside for a cigarette break when she felt her current life falling apart around her, she was shown what she had been looking for her whole life.  
What an amazing first kiss, neither had encountered this type of existential experience before.  
The type of kiss you can still feel burning right into your skin well after it has finished.  
The type of kiss that takes your entire breath from out of your body.  
The type of kiss that makes your head spin as if you have drunk a couple of shorts straight after each other and the alcohol hits you immediately.  
The type of kiss that leaves your lips numb and your toes tingling with delight and an all consuming anticipation for the next one to arrive.  
Separating slightly they were each light headed and just the tiniest bit dizzy, looking with amazement into each other’s eyes, shocked by the profound connection they felt when in each others company.  
They feel as if they are transforming into much better versions of themselves when they are together.  
Bernie stares down at her feet, no longer the totally confident, worldly, experienced, military officer but a vulnerable woman, who has just been kissed by her best friend and is totally scared of losing that important part of her life.  
Serena notices this and attempts to put her at ease straight away, by placing her finger under her chin and lifting her eyes up, she smiles at the doubt clearly evident on her face and speaks very carefully, trying her damndest not to scare her.  
Her normally confident Bernie, suddenly seems as skittish as a foal; with doe-like eyes, a shaggy mane and long, gangly legs, the thought made Serena smirk in satisfied amusement.  
In the few months they have gotten to know each other, Bernie has rarely shown the world her wary and vulnerable side.  
Somehow Serena had always known it was there, but the ex-soldier constantly had her immovable defences well and truly set in place. She felt quite honoured and extremely privileged to actually be given a peek into that vulnerable, private side of her friends personality.  
It made Serena’s growing love for her swell even larger in her chest, it had almost become an all consuming type of love and boy it completely scared this normally over confident woman.  
“Come on in, I’m glad you returned so quickly. I was unsure whether you would actually come back.”  
She nervously forces the blonde out of her long, pink coat and places it on the hook next to her own beige one, thinking how it looks just right in that position, it was exactly where it belongs, if a coat can actually belong anywhere. The other woman immediately steps out of her practical, utilitarian size 7 ankle boots and pushes them next to the brunettes pretty, petite size 4 pumps.  
She then grabs Bernie’s slender hand in her own smaller one, takes her kit bag from off her shoulder and deposits it on the bottom step of the stairs, while dragging her bodily towards the living room.  
She had laid out a few bottles of red wine, an excellent quality Shiraz of course, luxury nibbles, lit vanilla scented candles, she had bought them as the smell reminded her of Bernie and has already set the ambience to seductive, with slow romantic music playing quietly in the background.  
“Why wouldn’t I come back? I told you I would” was the blondes almost terse response, she instantly regretted the abrupt tone as soon as it passed her lips.  
“I don’t know, it was just a niggling feeling I had. Anyway, I am really glad you decided to return to me’ Serena said with a huge smile spread right across her face, her hand slowly rubbing Bernie’s upper arm to placate her and calm her down. This gesture was instinctive around the blonde, Serena constantly drawn to touching the woman.  
“Always” Bernie responded quietly, not realising why she had said that word.  
After an awkward few seconds, Serena asked whether she wanted to take her bag upstairs and change into something more comfortable before they ate and relaxed, a slight blush spreading across her chest and up her neck.  
Bernie noticed this slight wave of embarrassment suffuse Serena’s body, so she promptly agreed and carefully left the room in order to diffuse the slightly awkward moment between them. Grabbing her kit bag from off the floor and taking the stairs two steps at a time, she had reached the top in seconds when she suddenly stopped and stood stock still considering what to do next.  
Her eyes flitted from the door at the other end of the passage directly in front of her, to the one on her right and back again, which one to choose, she finally decided on the right one.  
Serena could hear Bernie running up the stairs and then stopping, she could see her in her mind’s eye stood still and trying to decide where to go, trying to make the decision of which room to choose. She sat there mumbling, choose the one on the right, the one on the right; until she heard the familiar creak of her own bedroom door slowly and carefully opening, she flopped back into the settee with a contented smile on her face.  
She was then picturing Bernie looking around and walking to the bed, deciding where to put her bag and what clothes to change in to. Serena suddenly came over all flustered with anticipation of this evening’s events and her mind reeling through what things they would eventually lead to.  
Was she scared?


	14. Serena's thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is Serena's thoughts and feelings getting a little hotter under her collar.

Chapter 14  
A little, no, not actually scared, but nervous was more like it. 

Why, she didn’t know, she was an experienced woman of the world, her vast and varied toy closet was evidence to that, oh shit, she hoped Bernie wouldn’t look into the units and find her play-things just yet, before she was ready to explain and introduce her to them. 

Hell why should she have to explain herself, she could have numerous toys if she wanted and she did. The blonde probably expected toys, maybe not these type of toys exactly but … anyway you are not a damn prude Campbell so please stop acting like one, we are both worldly women in our bloody fifties for Christ sake, if she hasn’t seen sex toys before then I will take great pleasure in introducing her to them. That idea pleased Serena Wendy Campbell immensely.

That thought sent a sudden warm shock directly through her groin and a glorious sensation she hoped that Bernie would continue to experiment with later. 

She felt her nipples harden in her bra and checked to see they weren’t standing to attention before Bernie returned. 

She was fidgeting around on the settee getting her clit to stop throbbing by causing some friction through her recently dampened knickers just as the blonde returned and stopped in her tracks, knowing exactly what was happening to Serena a shy smile spread across that wide open mouth, just right for exploration and Serena again shudders at the perfect moment. 

This total understanding they have of each other was a little eerie at first but has also become quite arousing, they were able to communicate their needs and feelings via eye contact only and developed an almost telepathic knowledge of each woman’s desires.

The intense connection that was felt between the two of them, the sexual chemistry even when both were fully clothed, was so hot and steamy it could peel the wallpaper right from the walls. 

Their breathing felt laboured and difficult when they were in the same room, it felt absolutely incredible, but there was more to it than just plain old lust, there was a deep, soulful connection that was all consuming and filled with such passion and desire that their pupils were so constantly blown around each other, you’d have thought their eye colour was black. 

It was amazing that others around didn’t feel the sparks of electricity passing between them, because they sure did, every single time they touched or were in the same room. 

They both knew that once they finally made it to the bedroom they weren’t ever going to want to leave, but they were still building their friendship, that solid foundation they both required after the mayhem of their previous marriages and they certainly didn’t want to rush into things and ruin what could be a life-long, mind-blowing relationship.

Serena had a hunch that once this final step was taken and they ended up between the sheets, it would be unlike anything either of them had ever experienced before, that Bernie would be unlike anyone else she had ever been with before or even dreamed of before. 

Knowing that the blonde was most definitely her sexual soul-mate and that earth shattering sex would happen night after night, excited her no end. Being an aggressively sexual being herself and feeling the fires stoking within her, Serena was keen to release that wild, animalistic side of herself. 

Hoping beyond all hope, that it wouldn’t scare Major Wolfe away with her lack of inhibitions when it related to her sexual experimentation, she had an inkling that it would most definitely be reciprocated. She couldn’t tell why she knew, but deep down inside she just felt it to be a fact, a glorious, wild, exciting fact.

Edward had been limp, boring and lack-lustre, how he had managed to charm so many women over the years was beyond understanding. However, he never maintained those relationships so there must have been something lacking, he could talk the talk, but most certainly couldn’t walk the walk, as they say. Sex with Edward was dreary, but the misogynistic prick always made her feel the inadequate one and she believed it until recently.

Robbie the Bobby had been a very basic, wham bam, thank you mam, despite trying not to be and any of the others in between had been so pitiful they weren’t even worth considering or even remembering.

None of them knew what she truly wanted or needed, they just did what they thought every women needed. 

But Serena, well Serena was different, oh yes, she knew exactly what she wanted and precisely what she needed. She wanted complete satisfaction, guaranteed stimulation and very much needed to be taken control of and dominated. However, she took great enjoyment in also dominating her partner, in her eyes a relationship should be a joining of equals in every way, she felt as if she synced completely with the blonde on many levels.

Serena needed scintillating excitement between the sheets, well, on top of the sheets, against the wall, anywhere really, as long as her rampant desires were met. This being around the blonde a lot was extremely difficult for her, she found it was hard not pinning Bernie down and taking her here and now. 

She anticipated that Major Berenice Wolfe would know exactly what to do to make her explode, she knew she would get the fucking of her life and could probably guarantee that. 

The numerous and assorted compliments Bernie had already showered on her, was another reminder that she and the blonde complemented each other like Shiraz and a nice juicy steak, she could visualise the compliments they would give each other before, during and after great, mind boggling sex. 

She anticipated none of the usual male grunting with a hard, hairy body rutting on top of her. She did however anticipate all the gentle, sensual, tender touches, carefully thought out and both of their deepest desires expressed and experienced together.

She knew that she wouldn’t need to fake an orgasm with Bernie, just to get it over and done with, then slope off to the bathroom to finish herself off. She just knew that Bernie would ensure that every one of her orgasms were extremely real.

She was that one true soulmate Serena was intended to have in this life, a sexually powerful mate who would always make sure she got just what she needed, even if she had to go without. Serena promised herself she would make sure the blonde never had to go without, ever.

When they were around each other the distance decreased to millimetres without either of them realising it, they needed to touch, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, no surprise there then. Others were quick to notice this instant bond between the women, whether it be at work, at Albie’s or in the healing group.

Their symbiosis at the operating table was a magnificent sight to behold and had become the talk of Holby City Hospital and further afield. Their viewing room always had a list of people waiting to observe their techniques, to the point that Hansen had other hospitals calling for them to go and give demonstrations. 

He hadn’t mentioned this to either of them just yet, he knew something was blossoming with his dear friend and didn’t wish to come between them or cause awkwardness. Let them work through this, then everything else will sort itself out later was his thought. 

Confusingly she found she would choose Bernie over the most exquisite bottle of Shiraz, they could easily savour that bottle together, after they had savoured and devoured each other. Now there’s a thought, as her eyes lit up with desire.

They are instinctively wired to touch each other and constantly feel the others presence without realising they were doing it. If their light touches were anything to go by, then sex was going to blow the roof off the house, when they finally got around to it.

Serena’s lack of confidence with her body image, caused by Edwards constant criticism after her giving birth to their child, was enough to cause anyone anxiety attacks when considering being naked in front of anyone. She always undressed with the light off after that.

However, the way Bernie’s eyes devoured her and undressed her through her clothes, even in those hideous scrubs, caused any inkling of insecurity to fly out of the window, she desperately wanted to get naked and show her body off to the lithe woman in front of her. 

She felt so completely at ease in her company and couldn’t wait to touch the other’s body, despite never having experienced this amount of passion with a woman before, it seemed she instinctively knew what she wanted to do to Bernie. She couldn’t bloody wait.

Everyone has different preferences and turn-on’s, she just hoped that the blonde was open-minded enough and would be prepared to experiment with hers. She had always felt right with her raw needs but the men in her life thought she was attempting to emasculate them.


	15. Bernie's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Bernies point of view, since we had Serena's musings last chapter. This is the final stepping around each other before they discover each other fully and NSFW begins.
> 
> I do hope your enjoying this? Please let me know.

Chapter 15

Bernie was so happy and content with Serena’s company, she hadn’t had a sexual fantasy about anyone else since the day they had first met. She hadn’t even devoured every last page of Diva anymore, she wasn’t interested and barely flipped through the pages.

Staying in and cuddling with the brunette was much more appealing that going clubbing or pubing it. She barely wanted to share the gorgeous Ms. Campbell with anyone else, ever, if truth be told. She was discovering previously suppressed feelings in her presence that she had not experienced before, odd that she had never recognised these feelings with Marcus or maybe she never had truly experienced them with anyone before. 

She was well aware Serena liked to socialise, regularly venturing to Albie’s once her shift was finished and relaxed with a glass or two of their finest Shiraz, bought in especially for her. As a soldier she was quite familiar with this type of release, her favourite tipple was chardonnay and whiskey, she had been known to drink many a private under the table.

They were able to match each other glass for glass, their connection was deep and layered. They meant a lot more to each other than just becoming romantic partners, they were best friends and Bernie was scared to death of spoiling this connection they had. 

She was currently stood in Serena’s bedroom terrified of taking the next step in a relationship she was desperate to have, they shared a bond so intense she felt as if she had known Serena for ever. She began daydreaming about her for a moment.

Berenice Griselda Wolfe was far from an experienced lesbian, she’d only ever been with one woman, but she knew exactly what she wanted or who more specifically. She’d fallen for the sexy, brunette the first day at Holby, when she’d gone outside for a cigarette to contemplate whether she’d done the right thing by not accepting the full commission and returning to the Army, and stayed around to try and make her marriage to Marcus Dunn work despite knowing it wasn’t going to. 

She was having to reinvent Bernie Wolfe once more, how many flipping times, she mused. That’s all I ever seem to do, change to suit other people’s needs of me, when do I finally get to just be me. 

She is about to light up her ‘emergency’ cigarette, the one she’d carried around for almost a year since Marcus had nagged her almost to death about quitting. She lit the flame of her lighter and became a little mesmerised as she usually does around fire, what was it with her and flames, she was drawn to them, they made her feel secure and safe, when she heard a voice.

A voice that shook her to her core, it felt like she was a tuning fork and that voice resonated through her very being, making every atom of her body hum with a strong, deep pleasure. All thoughts of leaving suddenly fled her thoughts and she confidently strutted over to offer the stunning brunette her wealth of knowledge about vehicles, also to see if she could be of any assistance and of course introduce herself.

It had all began to fall into place from there, Bernie was sure they’d known each other, felt the attraction like a magnet drawn to a lodestone. She’d initially gone to the healing group to get the constant thoughts of Serena out of her head, until the night she was suddenly there, right in front of her, offered to touch her, to heal her, she had touched her soul, they had joined together in some form of union that could not be broken and now she was stood in her bedroom after receiving the most earth shattering kiss downstairs.

Placing her meagre belongings on the chair nearest to the bed, she changes into some more relaxing clothes, she dons her old faithful shorts and RAMC t-shirt that she loves crashing around in, then begins to analyse everything down to the finest detail. 

What ifs…. 

She thinks she’s been upstairs long enough now, if she don’t get back downstairs Serena is going to be thinking she’s going through her cupboards, either that or ran away too scared to take this any further. Nothing could be further from her mind, she envisages touching that beautiful body, kissing those plump lips, fondling those ample breasts, grasping that arse and oooh so much more, if only Serena will let her.

Just thinking of her sends shocks through her body, makes her knees go weak and her pulse pounding. She knows for certain that Serena would be everything she fantasised about, dreamt about even, she was desperate to give Serena the attention she so deserved. There were things she wanted to do to Serena Campbell that should not be spoken about out loud, she had never been this turned on about another person and had definitely not had such erotic, no downright dirty thoughts about them.  
In the bedroom with a woman anyway, well the one she has had, the blonde always seems to forget her normal modesty; she can become explicit and even downright raunchy. She found she can tell her partner exactly what she would like her to do to her and what she’d like to do to her.

She has searched for years for a partner who would mirror and reflect her lack of inhibitions back to her with free abandon. She knows that they both feel such a compelling sexual longing for each other. Boy she wanted to give her the fucking of her life, give it to her six ways from Sunday as the saying goes, in every position she could realistically think of, with everything available to pleasure someone with. 

Bernie knew that Serena would satisfy the licentious thoughts she struggled with, she became so aroused at some of the ideas she had. Marcus wouldn’t even consider her requests, but she bet Serena would, wished and hoped that she would. She recognised a kindred spirit when she saw one, she felt the intensity of the desire radiating from the brunette and wanted to see where this would take both of them. 

Would she scare her away with her needs, they had always seemed so animalistic and carnal, they stoked the flames she constantly felt were burning within her soul, plus she found there is nothing quite as exciting as new experiences. She couldn’t wait to surrender to the ecstatic feelings that continually surface from deep inside of her whenever the brunette was near and wanted to share these feelings with Serena Campbell. Only then can they both surrender totally to each other. 

The magic she was so desperate to feel, that connection that is so pure that it arises unfettered when you lose yourself so completely in your partner, only to find yourself again as you reach the height of your orgasm. Whether simultaneous or not, she would much prefer to orgasm together and feel her soul merge completely with Serena Wendy Campbell, to know their twin flames merged as one and she was reborn once again. To feel the other woman climax around her fingers and rekindle the flame of desire in your partner, bathing the two of you in complete and utter lust and joy, completely consumed by the heat as the flames rise higher and higher. 

Was she falling in love with this woman downstairs; let’s see, how is love explained. 

You want to spend quality time together other than having sex - most definitely, she would spend every minute of her day with her if she could so, tick. 

You get lost in conversations and forget about the hours passing - time flew when they were together, no topic seemed off limits and they never seemed to run out of things to say so, tick. 

You want to honestly listen to each other's feelings, make each other happy, that was a given so, tick. 

She motivates you to be a better person, most definitely, from the moment they met so, tick. 

It seems to Bernie that is just the beginning of their love then, their emotional connection was noticed by everyone. 

She began to make her way down to the living room, her heart pounding so hard in her chest she was amazed Serena couldn’t hear it from this far away, her long, slim legs bare and on display and her unshod feet padding silently on the flooring, she makes her way to the doorway of the living room and is stunned by what she sees as she looks into the room, she can see Serena squirming in her seat. 

Instantly she knows that the other woman is turned on sexually and is trying to relieve herself and make herself comfortable, she just stands there amazed wanting to offer to provide relief, a slow, knowing smile creeping over her face and as they make instant eye contact she sees the brunette shiver with desire.


	16. Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both woman come to some intense realisations just by looking at each other

Chapter 16

This wonderfully thoughtful woman made her feel so intensely, so much more than Marcus or Alex ever had and it terrified her to her very core, she felt like she was free falling and spiraling down into a bottomless abyss, she desperately wanted to flee but was forcing herself to stay and to try and control the intense pain she was feeling deep inside. 

She burned with such a raw animalistic desire for the brunette, was captivated by her abundant beauty and that voice, oh that voice, it was like liquid velvet on her eardrums, it did things to her she’d never ever thought she would experience in her lifetime. Thought feelings like this only ever happened to other people, was astounded to finally feel them at her age.

She continued to feel delirious and in a dreamlike trance while swaying on her feet looking at the woman who took her breath away. 

This felt like her “once in a lifetime love story” happening right here, right now, she had always desired to find someone to fall so totally in love with, but this, well this was so far beyond that, that it completely scared her to death. She knew that Serena was going to change her life so totally and utterly, but also found that she didn’t care, as long as she had her in her life.

Finally walking into the room and sitting down beside her on the sofa, Bernie let out the breath she had been holding for quite some time. She looked across to Serena and found questioning doubt in her brown eyes, a scared and frightened concern creased her brows. 

The blonde carefully reached across and wrapped her long slender fingers around the others’ hand, encompassing it in a secure grip and tenderly running her thumb over the knuckles in a soothing gesture of reassurance.

Serena sat there feeling herself burning intensely, as if the wine she was drinking was so intoxicating to her, despite it being her regular tipple of choice, when in reality it was the invisible flames of desire she felt transmitting off the person sitting besides her. She absorbed the heat as if it was nothing at all, her Dragon soul loving the warmth and Bernie’s Phoenix fires comforting her.

When Bernie was in Serena’s presence she viewed the world differently, viewed herself differently. 

She triggered internal emotional lessons for the blonde to learn;

Lessons of self-worth - when Bernie has had all notions of value and positivity knocked out of her over the years by her own family, Marcus’ family and his own feelings of inadequacy causing deep seated insecurities. 

The Army built her up and his family knocked her down until all that remained was a hardened, cynical Army Major desperate for any amount of kindness and tenderness to be shown towards her. 

A person so used to providing these things to others but never receiving any form of affection. This made Serena sad as she felt the waves of doubt flowing and ebbing from her soul. A soul so desperate to be soothed it was painful to be on the receiving end, tears slowly rolled down Serena’s cheek whenever she felt it.

Lessons in fear - Bernie was constantly scared that she would do or say something wrong to frighten people away. 

In the military she had attained the distinguished rank of Major through sheer diligence and bloody hard work, she got things done by issuing commands and orders, she had earned many people’s respect over her 25 years in service, but was she liked, loved, she didn’t know and honestly she thought she didn’t particularly care.

In her first few days in Holby she had alienated Jac Naylor and Henrik Hansen, not because she was incompetent but because she was so thoroughly ‘cock-sure’ of herself and her abilities, she attempted operations she was so used to undertaking in the field that it had become second nature to her. 

Obviously the NHS ran under a more stringent set of rules along with Health and Bloody Safety, she overstepped the mark continually and on a daily basis until she had learnt to rein herself in a little, with the help of her new best friend, Serena Wendy Campbell of course. 

Serena had told her she was the most fearless, brave person she had ever met and Bernie had blushed right to the tip of her unusually shaped, prominent nose.

Lessons in societal pressures and worthiness of love - Bernie was beginning to learn, very slowly, along with Serena’s enthusiastic help, that being gay in the 21st Century didn’t have the stigma it used to have in society. Unlike the prejudice and bigotry that it certainly had during her time in the military. 

She had known friends who had been totally humiliated, traumatised and court marshalled by military police, who had ripped apart any signs of intimacy and love between same sex couples and made everything seem so disgusting and unnatural that she had ensured nobody had ever caught her out. Hence her remaining in the one-sided, loveless (on her behalf anyway) marriage.

She continued to transfer her secrecy and lying by omission into her private life within the NHS. 

She was finding out during her time on AAU that this was one thing Serena Campbell absolutely loathed, with a deep seated passion, all due to her compulsive cheater of an ex-husband, who continued lying through his teeth for years until she had finally had enough and threw him out. 

Her ‘take it to the grave’ grudges were legendary throughout Holby City Hospital, but astonishingly for the blonde walking disaster, she had made exceptions at every turn and for every possible reason. This behaviour had shocked her long time friend, Sian Kors and assorted colleagues of Serena, who even now made excuses left, right and centre for her new friend.

Berenice Bloody Wolfe as Serena playfully liked to refer to her as, was tentatively realising she was possibly worthy of receiving this unconditional love, but what amazed her the most was the ‘dyed in the wool’ heterosexual Serena Wendy Campbell was drawn to her like a magnet, or a moth to a flame. 

Bernie had this feeling that was remaining from their healing session, that Serena was a Dragon whose wings flapped when she was around her, constantly in motion keeping herself nearby and she herself was the Phoenix whose flames were being fanned by those wings, enabling her to burn more intensely and rebirth from the ashes.

Serena was constantly touching her BMAM, staring at her, her eyes sparkling when she was smiling at her and walking so close to each other that they could barely get a sheet of paper between them, but nobody, and I do mean nobody at the hospital thought this was odd. 

They had unknowingly become part of each other, were referred to as a double act just like salt and vinegar or Laurel and Hardy and they found they didn’t care one jot. In fact they were quite proud of this working relationship and friendship, not realising they had both found exactly what they had been searching for all these years.

There was an undeniable connection between them, as if they had known one another even before they had met for that first time outside Wyvern Wing. 

Funny how Serena Campbell, with the dragon soul was Head of the Wyvern Wing - or was it? 

Funny how Berenice Wolfe with the phoenix soul was a Trauma surgeon who was known globally for reinvented different ways to save patients - or was it?

Bernie felt as if she didn’t deserve the care and attention Serena bestowed upon her. 

Serena felt as if she was not worthy of the attentions of the world famous trauma surgeon and absolutely stunning Army Major. 

Neither woman realised that they had come into each other’s lives with the sole purpose of helping each other, to fulfill their own greatness and to assist each other in taking those initial first steps towards self discovery. Evolving together through the difficult process of self-awareness.

They care so much about each other, realising they are soulmates, twin flames, with such a beautiful, unique, intertwined bond. They were a family or were becoming a family without either woman realising it. 

They felt their twin flames coiling together and realised they weren’t just connected together on a soul level, but they were actually both sharing the same soul. 

They were seperated from one unique source at the beginning of time and had split into two physical bodies, who had continually searched throughout many lifetimes for each other, usually finding one another in many different existences.

There was a mirror-like quality when they came in contact with each other. Everything they had spent their lives running from or denying themselves was suddenly right there before them, right in front of them, confronting their very fears and desires. 

It wasn’t just about what was inside of them but how they interacted with every facet of their lives.

They both realised that this relationship they wished to attempt had the possibility to be that once in a lifetime all consuming, nothing will ever match it type of deep love, and they didn’t want to rush into anything or jeopardise what could happen between them by jumping into bed too soon.


	17. Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well they’ve finally made it to the bedroom

Chapter 17

As they sat leaning into each other on the settee, Bernie wrapped her arm around Serena’s shoulders and gathered her into her side, they fitted so perfectly, bodies moulded together. They relaxed back into the cushions as an old film came on to the screen and in total contented silence they watched; neither taking much note of what the film was or who was in it, but satisfied that the other was here. 

As she snuggled down, Serena all of a sudden had the sense that an immensely important person had entered her life, with that overwhelming feeling that her life was going to change in ways that she had never been aware of. 

This wasn’t some fly by night crush, she remembered the moment her hands touched Bernie Wolfe’s shoulders in the healing group, the earth beneath her feet began to shift, her whole soul felt like it experienced an existential earthquake.

She knew the changes would be great, greater than anything else she had ever experienced, and somehow breathtaking in its magnitude.

Bernie on the other hand had felt this connection to her twin flame, but due to the stress from the divorce, negative thought patterns from Alex leaving her, her lifestyle being the hospitals ‘news of the week’ and her mind constantly over-working and analysing everything her self esteem was lower than a snake’s belly.

She knew Serena liked her, well she had said so and her gaydar wasn’t so crap that she couldn’t sense the mutual attraction but what if the brunette was just experimenting. She had never really wanted to get involved with a bisexual for exactly that reason, they were bisexual and at any moment could fuck off and leave you. 

She wasn’t quite thinking straight, ha thats a contradiction, because it wasn’t just bisexuals who could do one, it was also brunette brown eyed lesbians who came in, turned your whole world upside down, got you to doubt your whole life history, marriage and sexuality, get you to own up to who you really are, then fuck off and leave you stranded, alone, isolated and the gossip of the NHS corner your world currently revolves around.

Then this woman, who has walked straight out of a botticelli painting has drawn you in, wrapped her being around yours, caused your whole world to explode and change; she felt connected to her on a physical, emotional, mental and spiritual level.

Looking into Serena Campbell’s dark brown eyes she saw her deepest desires, needs and fears mirrored within. Her soul reflected back all of her own inner doubts and shadows, but she also felt her deepest beauty and greatest strengths sent back to her tenfold. 

Serena was her best friend, sometimes teacher and soon to be lover, she was her catalyst to a whole new life and her flames burnt even brighter, she felt them flare up inside herself, as if her whole being glowed for all to see. 

Serena who was staring so intently at the blonde, seeing the doubts and questions flickering across her face eventually noticed the flames flicker in the depth of her hazel eyes. She lifted the remote to turn the television off, rose to her feet and held her hand out for Bernie to take. They turned the lights off and locked up the house, all the while hand in hand until they approached the bottom of the stairs then Bernie stopped, causing Serena to lurch as she had continued to step forward.

Turning around Serena was astonished to notice the darkness of Bernie’s eyes, those lust filled eyes moved from her own blown pupils down to her enticing lips, then stepping forward the blonde captured them with her own pressed fully upon them. She kissed Serena with all the pent up passion she had been feeling all night, then politely but assertively asked for entry with her tongue, to delve into that velvet cave searching out Serena’s mouth and entwining their tongues in a mirror of their bodies. The groans that escaped Bernie’s mouth caused Serena’s knees to turn weak, she broke the kiss, grabbed the slender hand off her hip and began to run up the stairs dragging the Major along behind her.

Both giggling like two naughty school girls and breathless, they entered Serena’s bedroom and stopped so suddenly it was if a wall had suddenly appeared in front of them and they instantly sobered up at the thought of what was about to occur. 

Staring at each others’ kiss crushed lips the tension broke and they relaxed in each others presence once again. 

Serena went into the en suite bathroom while Bernie grabbed the tiny shorts and the oversized RAMC t-shirt she sometimes slept in, when I say sometimes it’s because usually she sleeps naked. She had been given the option to use the bathroom down the hall or wait to use the en suite after the brunette. Wanting to remain close and obviously to have a nose in the personal space of her soon to be lover, she remained in the bedroom carefully looking around and smiling at how totally Serena Campbell this room was.

Bernie hadn’t romanticised when she envisaged the room, it wasn’t over frilly but wasn’t utilitarian either it was uniquely Serena Wendy Campbell. The only contradiction was the huge king-sized bed with expensive looking bedding, probably Egyptian Cotton of the highest standard if she was to guess. Having spent many years in the Middle East she knew Egyptian Cotton items with a high thread count by sight, and these were most definitely that.

Serena emerged make-up free and wearing a ….. well, a silk negligee, with a matching silk jacket over the top in the deepest red possible. She looked absolutely adorable and Bernie had to almost pick her jaw up off the floor. Bernie however, stood there holding her shorts, top and tooth brush like a new recruit waiting to be shown where the facilities were. 

Her eyes were still raking over Serena’s gorgeous legs, however, Bernie’s attention was immediately brought back to reality when she heard ‘eyes up and forward soldier’. The officer in her immediately did as they were told, she stood looking sheepishly, while Serena smiled in that disarming way she has always had with Bernie.

The blonde almost ran into the bathroom to swiftly change, wash and do her teeth, huffing her breath into her hand to double check her mouth didn’t smell of cigarettes or whiskey, then opened the door and entered a now dimmer room, lit by a subtle glow from the lamps in the corners.

As she stood there staring around, she felt such an immediate, intense connection to the woman lying seductively on the bed. The corner of the duvet was turned back and Serena was sat there, eyebrows raised and looking totally mischievous, as she patted the side of the bed Bernie was now going to call her ‘home’, a place where she could be her authentic self without fear of judgement or rejection.

Bernie bounded across the bedroom on her extremely long, slim legs and Serena just stared in amazement at the instantaneous change in the blondes demeanour. As she reached the end of the bed, like a child she jumped and threw herself head first onto her side of the bed, missing Serena by a hair’s breadth and rolling onto her back laughing that loud, goose honk that Serena had grown to love and adore.

Both women continued to laugh out loud, not little giggles, but a bloody good hearty laugh that managed to tune their energies into each other and balancing them so completely. They felt that sense of expansion fill them both, so they became larger and more complete than their own limited identity. 

They had become a them, a couple, a partnership, together, finally they were twin flames in every way apart from one. The thought of that made them quieten down for a moment, but only that. 

This was one area where Major Berenice Wolfe was perfectly at home, in the solitude of their bedroom, she regained her sexual confidence and wanted to share everything with Serena and hopefully learn more together, much more. She was sure that as a woman of the world Serena had many tricks up her sleeve that she could teach the soldier and boy were they both willing to learn and experience everything.

Our twin flames mirror our fears and desires, they will challenge and infuriate us but also teach us important and valuable lessons about ourselves. Both women were desperate to start right now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve talked, they want to take it slow, but how long can they withstand the wait

Chapter 18

They lay side by side just looking each other over with want and desire evident on their faces, slowly trailing fingertips up and down the others side to relax their bodies and become comfortable in each others presence in this differently clothed state; both women were just so desperate to finally see the other completely unclothed, but pyjamas would do for now. 

The desire flooding through Bernie was like a furnace, she felt as if her blood was on fire, which it probably was knowing her and then Serena, well she just wanted to drag her nails hard, through those blonde locks and create deep troughs down the former soldiers back, while biting and leaving marks of possession just for the two of them to see, all over her body.

This Serena was no longer the administrative paper pusher that Bernie was so familiar with, this Serena was the untamed animal that had frightened many a medical student and desperate suitor away. Many a bloody boring, missionary, man in control type of tedious lover, such as Robbie. Boy was he fucking boring flits through Serena’s mind. 

No, this Serena had finally come into her own, ready to be open and honest with herself and her Big Macho Army Medic, Major Berenice Bloody Wolfe, lying right in front of her.

This Bernie was no longer the insecure, messed up surgeon that Serena was constantly tidying up after and bossing around on the ward, this Bernie was a being of authority, confidence, passion and fire. Not the disinterested wife expected to pander to her boring husband, soon to be ex-husband, not the inexperienced lesbian awkwardly fumbling behind jeeps or in tents in the desert with Alex, now her ex-Alex. 

No, this Bernie had had a rebirth and risen completely from the ashes of her past lives and had arisen, a new, confident woman totally ready to compliment Ms. Serena Wendy Campbell in every way possible.

Bernie reached around and physically dragged Serena towards her, wrapping her in a powerful embrace as she then commenced to kiss every part of the luscious, partially exposed body that she could reach with her lips. 

‘Oh, you are so astonishingly beautiful Serena Campbell’, she heard the blonde murmuring from those kissable lips that were slowly devouring her, with an intensity to match the heat she was feeling flow through her.

Bernie had never really been a cuddler, especially when attempting to fall asleep, but she was extremely delighted to be the big spoon, as long as it involved cuddling this specific brunette.

She had no qualms whatsoever about cuddling this woman, ever, pulling Serena as close as physically possible so her bum was snuggled deeply into the crook of her groin and her back pushing hard against her small, firm breasts, enabling the blondes chin to rest on top of her shoulder and nuzzling into her neck, so she could inhale the delicious scent of Ms. Serena Campbell as she fell asleep with her wrapped securely in her arms.

Serena wriggled as close as humanly possible into Bernie’s embrace, humming contentedly, she was safe and secure engulfed by her twin flame. She felt Bernie’s passion match her own, it was all consuming and they blended perfectly.

She was also content to wait before taking anything further; Bernie was still very sensitive about getting into a relationship while her divorce is currently pending; what with Marcus being extremely vile and angry about it and Serena is very much not one who wants to be classed as the other woman, definitely not after her own experiences with the toad that is Edward. 

So despite both of them wanting to ravage the other as soon as humanly possible, they were also quite happy to behave like teenagers having snogging sessions and the occasional grope. For now that is.

When they woke in the morning it was to find them both wrapped perfectly around each other; face to face, Serena’s head on Bernie’s chest and the others chin nestling on top, their legs so entwined together it would take an expert to see where one began and the other ended and their arms holding on to the other for dear life.

Being the normally early riser from her years spent in the army, Bernie remained stock still and just inhaled contentedly, humming to herself with the satisfaction that she was the one to have ended up with Serena Campbell. 

Oh ….. My ….. God ……. She thought. 

I am once again in Serena Flipping Campbell’s bed, I can’t believe my flipping luck. 

How jammy am I? I could spend the rest of my life here, if she’ll let me. 

Feeling so happy, but also immensely horny, she exhaled with a massive smile upon her face, she then realised her bladder was in need of emptying and she would have to remove herself from this vision of paradise before it burst and totally humiliated her. 

Careful not to disturb the brunette wrapped in her arms she attempted to solve the monkey puzzle that was their joined bodies, without waking the beauty that was crushed against her. This was an almost impossible task she had set herself, but she had nearly made it without disturbing her, until she had to finally rise off the mattress. 

The slight movement almost jolted the sleeping woman from her deep slumber, almost but not quite, then Serena made such a delightful, almost erotic sound that Bernie might have forgotten her urgent mission and just stood there with a grin watching her sleep if she wasn’t about to pee herself.

As the blonde was relieving herself in the bathroom, Serena tentatively moved her free arm, searching her bed and instantly realised Bernie was not in there. 

Had she imagine her being here, was it all just a beautiful dream, she groaned in utter frustration and disappointment, until she heard an odd noise coming from her en suite bathroom, but also realising the other side of the bed was still warm, from the body heat of another person, said Bernie Wolfe. 

Opening one eye slightly, she saw a slight flicker of light coming from under the bathroom door. Her heart leapt in her chest, oh good, she hadn’t imagined it then. 

Berenice Bloody Wolfe was in her house, had that lovely tight arse been in her bed and was she now in her bathroom. Excellent.

Bernie carefully tiptoeing from the bathroom back to the bed, smiling broadly all the way at her good luck, then noticed that Serena had moved. 

On trailing her eyes up the brunettes partially exposed body, along her legs, over her mound, causing Bernie to gulp with desire, until her eyes met the half open lids of the woman before her. As their eyes met, Serena gave a coy smile while opening her arms wide for the blonde to snuggle back into.

While Bernie was slowly and seductively walking over to the bed, Serena took in her whole magnificent body, finally licking her lips with lust and desire. Bernie watched every movement of the brunettes face and wanted her more than she had thought possible.

As they settled back down the worst thing possible happened, the bloody alarm went off, it was time for work. 

‘Shit’ they said in unison.


	19. Healing Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two women are both determined they know what they want, they just have to get the other to accept it.

Chapter 19

Work flew by, like a blink of an eye. 

Their eyes and senses followed each other around constantly during the day, both knowing or feeling the presence of the other keenly. Little differences of opinions that had previously caused slight conflict between them, were resolved much quicker and more importantly, much more politely. 

They had learnt that their specialties complemented each other perfectly, as did their own personalities and recently discovered lives. 

Trauma, Vascular and General Surgeries were so closely affiliated to the other, skills being interchangeable and compatible just like their Soul Animals. 

All the surgical work involved a varying level of strength, the power of their convictions, Serena’s wilfulness adding to Bernie’s adaptability, creating a duo that didn’t need to speak to know what the other desired.

Each preempted the other; 

“Can I …?”, the instrument was there. 

“Would you …?”, suction was there.

“If you could ….?”, a finger or a stitch found its way to the exact site with no second guessing.

They were genuinely a sight to inspire awe. All the hospital staff were actually in awe of both women separately, but together, they were a force to behold. Each continually learning from the other and forever adapting to make new improvements.

Differences in attitudes and stronger teamwork was noted by the staff and of course Henrik, who was pleased as punch for his friend and colleagues. 

It was about time Serena found true happiness, the looks in both of their eyes when the other was around, the broadest smiles on both of their faces told a million stories to the Swede, who was raised on Scandinavian folklore.

He truly understood twin souls and had the sight ‘as it was called’ to see their true identities shining so brightly from deep within. 

Serena had always exuded a powerful animalistic force to Henrik.

When he had initially met Major Berenice Wolfe he felt the intensity of her flames and passion for her work.

Unbeknownst to him, the women were already being drawn to each other’s force, becoming friends and colleagues. Both being initially awkward around the other, Bernie was especially introverted for a small time which unfolded over mutual alcohol consumption compliments of the Shiraz swilling, Serena Wendy Campbell.

Henrik had watched Bernie match Serena glass for glass; well, she had been a typical soldier and Officer for 25 years. Holby staff were amazed that The Werewolf held her own against the indomitable Ms. Campbell.

Fletcher had run a book for months now, but both women knew he had not taken 1 bet concerning a romantic relationship ensuing. Their eyes lit up in mutual mirth whenever they saw Fletch and Raf huddled together whispering, while eyeing them both up.

Tonight was the groups next meeting for meditation and healing, Bernie was quite excited by the thought of it now. 

Initially she’d thought it was a load of old twaddle and mumbo jumbo, but the more she attended and participated the better, more whole and complete she felt.

The blonde had finished her shift and went back to her hotel room to have a shower and freshen up ready for this evening. 

As she stood under the hot running water, the grime of the day sloughing from her bone weary body, she felt lighter and happier by the minute. She’d opened a letter on getting back to her room, it was from her Solicitor concerning her divorce, she let out a little groan until she had managed to read it. 

Everything was proceeding full steam ahead, she hadn’t contested any part of it, adultery with her as the guilty party, no contest, so instead of years it would be finalised in a matter of weeks. 

She couldn’t wait to tell Serena, this was what she’d been waiting for, to finally be free to do things her own way for once.

She had not felt this at peace in her own head for many a long year, she would not tolerate being stigmatised by the label of adulteress, nor of lesbian cheater by anyone who hadn’t lived her life. 

She was doing what she needed to do for herself; Marcus, his family and her children were all ostracising her but she had to, no needed, to do this. For no one else but herself. 

She finally finished drying, hand combed her blonde locks, put some lip gloss on then fetched her clothes from the wardrobe. She dressed in her usual skinny legged black jeans, black cotton shirt with a granddad collar and black leather ankle boots, slipping on her leather jacket.

Checking herself out in the mirror, if Serena didn’t want to ravish her against the wall then she had failed miserably. Grabbing her car keys she left the hotel to meet her destiny.

 

Serena had left Holby later than Bernie, her operating list had overrun slightly, so they’d had no communication with each other.

She was soaking, no more like wallowing in her deep, freestanding, clawfoot bath with hot water and scented bath oils; her usual scent, because that’s what made the blonde deeply inhale her aroma and move ever so close to her, a feeling Serena desperately desired and constantly craved.

She had laid her clothes out with a matching set of silk underwear in a deep, rich burgundy to wear underneath her silk blouse and her standard tailored ladies trousers, finished off with heels matching the blouse and the underwear.

Laying back in the bath, she thought about the past few days of having Major Berenice Wolfe around her 24 hours a day. It was exquisite, both women relaxed in each other’s company, together they’d shared with the other many of their life experiences, both good and bad. 

Holding the other when emotions ran too high, but it was cathartic, she’d never been able to do that before, not with Sian and most definitely not with Edward. 

She felt she could tell Berenice anything, she knew Bernie hated her given name, but she loved the way it rolled around her tongue. Daydreaming of what Bernie would be wearing tonight, her hands roamed over all the areas she wanted the blonde to touch.

She finally got out of the cooling water on wobbly legs, continued thoughts of the blonde disaster running through her core, especially if she wanted to get to the meeting tonight.

Serena followed her usual beauty regime and finally she stood fully dressed before her full length wardrobe mirror. She turned off her bedroom lights and went downstairs, grabbed her bag, coat and keys and left her house to meet her destiny.


	20. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is the night and both want more 
> 
> NSFW

Chapter 20

There were quite a few people attending the group tonight. So when they arrived, the car park was almost full, therefore Bernie parked directly behind Serena’s car, knowing she wouldn’t be leaving before or without her.

They greeted each other quite shyly for some reason, both completely enamoured by the other and finally hoping for more from the other soul stood before her. Hence the way they had dressed tonight, in clothes they knew the other woman wanted to rip off.

Serena reached across and placed a gentle kiss to Bernie’s cheek in greeting, careful about her outward display of emotion especially when others were around. ‘Hello’.

They’d agreed to take it slowly, well that was weeks ago, but both cherished their privacy, especially with the gossip mill of the NHS porters. They’d both been victim to it and therefore protecting themselves was paramount.

Bernie’s response was her normal, ‘Hello you’, but along with this her eyes had turned darker and more penetrating. ‘Long time, no see,’ said in her dry humorous way. 

’Thought you’d be interested to know, my divorce will be through soon. I’m a free woman now. Nothing stopping us …..’, she faltered there, but Serena knew precisely where she was leading with this.

Serena indicates to the entrance with her head, it suddenly seemed graceful and Dragon-like in appearance as she utters, ‘shall we?’

Then side by side they walk in step, into the hall, which was already filled with the others of the group. There were 10 of them tonight, they all took their seats in the circle, but Serena as always, sat directly opposite Berenice so she could look into her soul when meditating or drumming.

She adored watching the expressions that cross her Major’s normally serious face, loved how she appeared when completely and utterly relaxed in meditation during the grounding session. 

She inhaled sharply as she realised she’d just called her, ‘her Major’ and had then thought she ‘loved’ things about her, she’d not said liked but, used the L word, for the first time since who knows when. 

She’d fallen quickly out of love with Edward, never loved Robbie at all, if she was blatantly honest, he was a stopgap while she waited for this.

Bernie was staring at Serena from below her hanging fringe, used as a curtain she regularly hides behind for protection and to view the world from a distance. However, the intense heat that radiated from within, flickering in the irises, was never totally quenched, it was always felt by the other’s soul animal.

Serena’s dragon soul relished the heat, wanted to constantly bathe in it. No matter how it burned she was drawn closer to the blonde, the hotter the better. 

She became aware that the brunette had just had an epiphany about something, what, she couldn’t say, but it was definitely regarding her, of that she was certain, since those razor sharp eyes had promptly turned their gaze away from her.

Serena never does that, not her Serena, that’s just one of the traits she loves about her silver vixen, the way she maintains her eye contact with her.

Bernie turned white, whiter than her highlights, she almost stood and fled the hall. She’d just realised what she’d actually thought about, taking ownership of her colleague and best friend by calling her ‘hers’.

She’d also quite definitely fallen head over heels for her co-worker, her beautiful best friend. She finally loved someone other than her children, terrified herself really because she thought she was not meant to truly find love for herself.

Always believed herself incapable of falling, but she’d just never met the right person before, specifically, the right woman. This is what had hurt Marcus the most or hurt his male ego the most if truth be told. 

Had their 25 year marriage been a farce from start to finish, she thought she’d loved him, most definitely knew she’d never been in love with him and it was this truth he couldn’t accept.

Before either of them could react or do something one of them might regret, Annie had begun to beat out a rhythm on her drum. The others attending began to fall into step but each played their own music, banged their own beat and the resulting cacophony was harmonious.

Then the singing commenced which Serena began to lead on, with her sweet, melodious voice resonating with the pitch of the assorted drum vibrations of the room.

Bernie has her eyes closed and continued to drum as she felt herself merge into the ground. Her feet were roots, burrowing down and spreading to join her energies to the others. 

She felt as if her energy immediately sought out its twin, its mirror, to wrap itself around and feel whole, the sensation passing directly into her own energies as if they’d become one. She felt whole and content, finally.

Hearing distant voices, she realised she was being called back into the room. Fighting tooth and nail to remain, she was quite happy in her own head listening to Serena. But she had things she planned to do tonight, so regretfully she opened her eyes and full awareness returned.

Drums were all finally placed aside, next they continued with a small guided meditation, then 15 minutes of silent reflection before the seating is rearranged ready for the healing session.

As usual, they are directed to go to the healer that they’re drawn to. 

Bernie seriously considering going to receive healing from someone different, until she looks over and saw the intensity of the look on Serena’s face. 

There was a challenge on that exquisite face that actually dared her to, however, she would know what the consequences entailed and they wouldn’t be favourable to her.

Swallowing hard, Major Berenice Griselda Wolfe strutted over and plonked herself down on the chair directly in front of Serena Wendy Campbell and gave her the look, a direct challenge if you please. That half opened eyes look, you know the one.

Serena smirked as she walked behind the woman, bent to her ear and asked the usual request, does she object to Serena touching her, but this time the tone was completely different to every time before. 

They both became aware that this was a means of gaining permission for things way beyond the healing session, this was foreplay, pure and simple lust. 

In their own way, each woman was advising the other exactly how things were going to proceed between them from this point forward, and it was not going to be all meek and mild, not with personalities like theirs. 

This relationship was certainly going to be one hell of an exciting roller coaster of a ride for both women and they couldn’t bloody wait.

Should the other disagree they simply needed to acknowledge it now, however neither did, this was what they both wanted, needed and by god desired. 

The brunette was taking immediate charge and the blonde couldn’t wait, Serena whispered softly in her ear so that the others could not hear, ‘Red to stop, Green to continue, no half measures and you call me Mistress when I take charge, am I clear?’

Bernie began squirming in her seat when she realised what she’d always wanted was being offered to her on a plate, to relinquish control of herself to another woman. 

‘Crystal’ was her brief retort, quickly gasped out, then as Serena tutted, she corrected herself and added ‘Mistress.’ The lustful groan that left Bernie’s lips was thankfully not overheard by anyone other than The brunette.

Serena realised it was now or never and she could no longer deny herself her basic sexual desires. She instantly realised Bernie was totally up for the experience. It wouldn’t interfere with the healing but she was just advising the Major exactly what she intended to do later, once this was over.

The sexual tension heightened the healing experience for them both, their animals immediately appeared in their minds eye and wrapped themselves so tightly together they almost seemed like one animal.

The two women both felt the mutual joy through their physical connection to each other and as the healing finally ended, they looked about to see that all the others had finished but were staring at them.

The energy had been so intense from them they almost glowed and everybody felt it.

Bernie remained totally silent which no one found unusual really, she was never too vocal anyway and as Serena said their goodbyes, the blonde made her way to the toilets before leaving.

The brunette followed closely behind, pushed Bernie into a cubicle, then grabbed her from behind by wrapping her in a tight embrace. 

She held the blonde head close, nuzzling into her neck, nibbling her ear and letting the other hand immediately shot down the front of the blondes jeans and into her knickers to cup her and swiftly swipe one digit through the wetness she knew would be there.

Bernie thought she’d be shocked by this side of Serena but found she was more turned on, which was also evident by how soaking wet her pants were right now. 

‘Red or Green Major?’

‘Green, Green, GREEN, please Mistress’ she groaned as she pushed that pert arse of hers back into Serena, rolling her hips in need. 

As Serena breathes hotly into her ear, she slowly licks her tongue up her pulse point then stops herself before losing complete control of the situation.

‘Then I’d better get you home promptly, hadn’t I Major?’

With that she slipped her hand out of the woman’s pants, carefully inhaled the scent before slowly putting the finger in her mouth to suck the juices of desire from it.

‘No dawdling please Major, I won’t tolerate it’, said in her best Mistress voice.

Bernie almost sprinted to her car.


	21. At Serena's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've made it back to Serena's, what now?
> 
> A little NSFW

Chapter 21

As the women pulled up outside Serena’s house they couldn’t get out of their respective cars quickly enough. 

Serena was just pulling onto her driveway always the slower, more careful driver, as Bernie was already locking her car securely, parked just outside on the road.

Then those long, lean legs were powering her up the drive, as she strutted determinedly towards the house, just as Serena was attempting to get the house keys out of her bag to unlock the front door.

Her previous assertiveness from in the toilets had vanished on her drive over here, this was all new to her and she had suddenly realised how absolutely terrified she was.

She had never truly been the sexual instigator before and found her previous confidence quite stimulating. 

Where the heck she had gotten the Mistress and colour coding dominatrix role play from she doesn’t know, never letting any of her past sexual conquests take control of her.

Somehow she had the feeling that Bernie would be open to trying this, relinquishing control of herself over to a trusted partner. Being in charge for years as an officer and Consultant Surgeon can take its toll, giving yourself over to a truly trusted partner and lover could be exactly what the blonde needed.

She couldn’t believe that fewer than 30 minutes ago she had pushed her hand inside Bernie’s pants and touched her there for the first time. The confidence had grown as she felt her Dragon take over her own body, her animal tendencies at the forefront.

She had become so aroused just looking at the blonde tonight and would normally never had been that brazen as to follow someone into the toilets, let alone into a cubicle and feel up another woman, but most astonishingly she was surprised that she had been desperate to touch and taste Berenice Wolfe. 

Her senses so heightened, her sense of smell astounding and she almost salivated at the thought of Bernie’s juices covering her finger, so desperate she actually had to restrain herself from going further before succumbing to sucking the finger desperately to get a taste of things to come.

Bernie was so submissive to her she almost came on the spot, but she didn’t want their first time together to be tainted by thoughts of a quickie in the toilets. 

No, she wanted to remember tonight for a long time to come, just as she was sure that Bernie did also.

As Bernie approached her from behind she could feel a different vibration being transmitted from the brunette, that assertive Mistress, the one that had made her almost come in her pants just from her assertive voice and that confident, forceful touch was gone. 

A little disappointed by this, Bernie thought they’d just have to reignite that flame once more and she knew just how to go about doing it.

Stepping very closely behind Serena as she attempts to open the door, Bernie presses herself closely against her back and breathes harshly onto her neck, right by her ear. She inhales the brunette’s scent loudly, then exhales with an animalistic groan that rumbled through her throat and chest, making sure Serena felt every single moment of it.

Serena’s renewed arousal almost made her drop her keys, Bernie was reaching forward, gently taking her hand in her own and assists her to guide the key into the lock and together they unlock the front door. 

As soon as they enter the house, the brunette tells Bernie to go in and make herself at home, she knows where the corkscrew is and tells her to open a bottle to breathe, she’d be with her in a few minutes.

‘Yes Mistress’, Bernie smirks as she responds to a stunned Serena.

‘Oh don’t, I’m sorry about that.’

‘Oh never be sorry about that darling, I assure you. You are more than welcome to ……’, she left it at that.

As Bernie takes off her jacket and shoes before going further into the house, Serena turns and locks the door, ensuring there will be no interruptions for the remainder of the evening, but also trying to calm herself down after that little comment, before she gets too far gone. 

With that thought in her mind she smiles and her earlier confidence reasserts itself, she took a deep breath and went through to the kitchen to get exactly what she’s been wanting for some time now.

As she pulls herself to her full 5’ 6” height, Serena’s smile is broad and has an extremely seductive leer behind it that Bernie notices instantly. The blonde holds out a wine glass full of Shiraz, which she gratefully received and takes a large drink to steady her re-emerging nerves.

Picking up the half empty or half full bottle, depending on your frame of mind I suppose, Serena makes her way into the lounge, closely followed by a very quiet, almost subdued or just nervous Bernie. 

They plonk themselves down on the sofa, one at each end, facing the other and just searching the face in front of them, eyes regularly moving to watch the other woman’s lips as they drink their wine. 

One tongue flicks out quickly to catch a dribble of wine beginning to run down the glass, while the other’s runs over their bottom lip slowly to savour the unique Shiraz flavour.

Bernie decides she has had enough of this, she can’t wait any longer and places her wine glass on the coffee table in front of her, stands up, holds her hand out for Serena to take and just waits to see what will happen.

Serena copies her actions, immediately taking the proffered hand and on rising stands very, very close to her soon to be lover. Just that thought made her feel excited beyond imagining. She looks up into those hazel eyes and smiles shyly. 

‘Take me to bed then Ms. Campbell.’

Serena finds she can’t answer, but doesn’t hesitate to begin the climb up to her bedroom, gladly dragging Major Berenice Wolfe behind her.

Bernie can’t take her eyes off Serena’s behind and her swaying hips moving up the stairs ahead of her, she is sure the woman is doing this on purpose and trying to give her a heart attack. Her mouth has gone extremely dry, the noise she is eliciting trying to moisten her lips, knowing that the brunette can hear every noise she is making.

It’s not as if Bernie doesn’t know where she is being led, she has slept in this room and in this bed a few times now, but this, well this is another matter entirely isn’t it. 

Tonight she finally gets to see Serena Campbell displayed before her in all her naked magnificence or so she hopes. Her deepest desire is about to be fulfilled and she is so bloody scared it’s unbelievable.

As they enter the bedroom, Serena slows down and turns towards the blonde, who can no longer contain herself. She pulls the brunette firmly into her arms and walks her backwards, pinning her against the wall as she begins to devour her with her mouth.

Their hands are desperate in their exploration of the other body, both wanting to reach out and feel what has been within sight for so long, but so far away in other terms. Their groans are getting louder with every minute that passes until neither know who is making what noise.

As they slowly begin to undress each other, they stare in complete fascination of what is being revealed under their fingertips.

The flames are beginning to burn within Bernie’s chest, she can feel it getting hotter, invisible wings are stretching out and filling the room with reds and oranges plus the flames seem brighter behind her eyes, Serena can see faint flickers within the hazel eyes before her.

Serena is becoming more, what is the word she feels in her head, ravenous, she can feel something within that has never revealed itself before meeting Berenice. 

Why does she keep thinking of her as Berenice when she always calls her Bernie?

Her thoughts are jumbling, a raw power is rising from deep within her, her teeth feel sharp and god she wants to sink them into that powerful neck right in front of her mouth, her fingers feel as if they are turning into sharp talons that she wants to dig into the pale flesh being unwrapped before her and run them down the powerful back, her arms feel like wings that she needs to enfold around her lover to protect her.

Her BMAM is not as strong as she comes across, this woman actually needs to be protected and cared for after all the time she has spent providing it for others. It’s about time she was looked after and Serena Wendy Campbell was definitely the one to do that for her.

They felt themselves fall together onto the king size bed before them.


	22. Serena's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women had made it back to Serena's house and finally began to ......
> 
> NSFW

Chapter 22

Rolling around on the luxurious goose down duvet, Bernie began to tenderly undress Serena, her hands tentatively unbuttoning the silk blouse she was wearing, undoing one button at a time while sweetly kissing the skin that was slowly being revealed. 

She couldn’t believe her luck, not only had she been permitted to sleep here previously, in the same bed as her best friend, but now she was getting to unwrap this exquisite package and get a bird’s eye (well a phoenix is a bird after all) view of everything she had desired for so long.

The heat radiating from her thin lips was so intense and searing with the flames of the burning Phoenix, intent on penetrating the delicate flesh of her human form, but so deliciously arousing that Serena felt as if her skin was burning with such a desire she had to plead for the blonde to go faster in case she spontaneously combusted right there on her bed.

The blonde’s prominent nose felt sharp against the tender flesh on the brunettes abdomen, feeling like a beak nipping the delicate flesh under her breasts and across her stomach. Her hot tongue running over the nipples she can see straining to escape the constraints of the material covering them.

Exquisite torture springs to her mind, had she heard of this or read about it somewhere, her thoughts became jumbled because all she could focus on were those searing lips, the heat radiating off those hands that were trailing short nails over every sensitive spot on her barely exposed body.

What the heck would it feel like once her complete body was revealed and exposed to that touch. Just the thought caused Serena to groan out loud, spurring Bernie on to a more heightened state of arousal, intensifying their current situation.

Bernie was driven way past the point of awareness, intently focused on consuming Serena so completely she failed to feel the gouges being made by the other woman’s nails along her spine. 

She felt so safe and wanted that all other thoughts had fled her mind and she hadn’t even taken the blouse off her yet.

As she raised her torso up to look down on the sight laid out before her, she felt the shirt she was wearing being torn from her slender frame. Serena Campbell she soon realised, was a bloody animal in the bedroom. 

How utterly fantastic.

Reaching around behind her back to unfasten the gorgeous lace and satin bra from the voluptuous body below her, she found her fingers trailing over prominent shoulder blades that felt raised and sharp as if something was sprouting from within. 

As she released the catches and lifted the woman slightly to remove it, there was a strong gust of wind throughout the room, as if giant wings had unfurled and disturbed the air confined about them. 

Then two glorious breasts were there, right before her hazel eyes, dark nipples hard, prominent and just asking to be fondled and sucked. 

Bernie willingly obliged, taking first one and then the other into her waiting mouth and sucking hard, while biting down and running her tongue firmly over the raised peak, leaving each one glistening as she moves slowly from one to the other. 

Her head swaying from side to side like a cobra following the actions of the blonde head, mesmerising the brunette who watches in complete fascination, as another woman, yes a woman and not just any woman but her woman. 

Her Major Berenice Wolfe, who gives her more pleasure than any man ever has before.

In the meantime while Bernie is so engrossed in worshipping her body, Serena has worked her magic with dexterous fingers, taking the ex-soldiers plain black cotton bra from her athletic body and continues to watch the blonde head still pleasuring her. 

Looking down the length of the long spine that is stretching out before her, she notices the claw marks raked through the flesh by her talons, nails she meant, where the heck did the word talons come from?

She can feel the power of the dragon attempting to fully surface and reek havoc in the bedroom, but just as Bernie is struggling to contain the Phoenix, Serena is fighting tooth and nail to contain the Dragon who desperately wishes to get out. 

Each power animal fought desperately to reach the other and merge their bodies, entwining around each other and finally become one again, as they once were, a very long time ago, there was a sense of desperation in the room.

Serena had let Bernie have her fun for a while and she was desperate to do some exploring herself, very swiftly she reversed their roles and placed one of her knees between the other woman’s legs, pressing firmly into her crotch, the one area that was eagerly craving some form of pressure and touch.

She placed both hands at waist level fingers splayed around her lovers slim sides and slowly but steadily ran her hands over the toned and defined abdomen, she had seen 6 packs on people before but she had never had the chance or the pleasure to take her time exploring and feeling for her own personal enjoyment.

Of course she’d touched many patients bodies over the years, but any feeling had been due to medical palpation and most definitely not for lustful arousal.

For the first time in her life, there’s a lot of firsts occurring at the moment, she held a pair of woman’s breasts in her callused hands. Breasts other than her own felt unusual, she squeezed but didn’t experience the usual sensation she would normally have, obviously.

She thought about what she liked and how she played with her own while pleasuring herself; she ran her thumbs gently and in a circular motion around the areolae and over the instantly stiffening nipples.

She watched in amazement at the reaction she had caused to another body, she eventually looked up and met Bernie’s eyes. They were locked onto her and watching her so intently there was an enigmatic look on her beautiful face. She stopped everything she was doing and just found that she had to kiss those lips immediately, because she couldn’t take her eyes off them.

Bernie groaned into the passionate kiss and Serena felt her lift her pelvis up and off the bed. Immediately her hand was drawn to the other woman’s groin, cupping over her trousers but instantly making eye contact and asking her an unspoken question.

Bernie’s nod to definitely proceed sent thrills throughout her own core, she’d almost flooded her own pants and could feel the heightened sensation in her pulsating clit. Her eyes almost rolled back into her head as the blonde watched her while desperately panting in anticipation.

Serena finds her hand is getting hotter where it is and the urgent need to remove Bernie’s close fitting jeans overrode all rational thoughts. 

Her eyes had turned fully aroused, but all the blonde noticed was the unusual shape her pupils took, as a Medical Consultant she was sure she had never seen that occurrence before.

They were now reptilian in appearance and as she began looking she felt herself becoming mesmerised by them. She’d barely felt it as Serena had undone her trousers and almost removed them, leaving her sat there in her cotton shorts.

To reciprocate, Bernie made extremely swift work of disposing of the black trousers Serena normally wore, displaying luxurious silk knickers completely soaked through, so with a smirk and another switching of positions, the blonde had pinned her gently onto the bed while swiftly slipping the ruined pants past her knees and she kicked them off, sending them flying somewhere across the room.

Bernie told herself to locate them later, she wanted a token to keep of this night and those would be so very special.

Flat on her back, totally naked and feeling quite vulnerable to be so exposed with the lights on, Serena noticed the complete adoration and lust shining from within the flames of those hazel eyes. 

She totally relaxed as Bernie’s touches were featherlight and tender, her kisses however were assertive, her teeth nipping and leaving her mark upon Serena’s body.

No she thought to herself, this is now Bernie’s body that I have gifted to her for this time together, to take whatever she wants, however she wants it. She was close to climaxing and the blonde hadn’t even touched her where she desperately needed her to.

Her body felt alight, about to burst into flames but also completely sexy, as the blonde lay her body over her, her fires consuming all that it touched and her words were written on the pale skin like a spell. 

Every part of this experience tonight felt as if magic was surrounding them, encompassing their two bodies.

Each quiet word whispered was absorbed into her skin and written on her soul by Berenice, not Bernie Wolfe but Berenice, the gentle soul underneath the gruff soldier, the real woman behind the facade, the mask completely removed and her true self revealed to her lover.


	23. Merging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The merging finally happens, women and animals come together as one.
> 
> NSFW.

Chapter 23

As Bernie continued to work her charm over the remainder of Serena’s body, she squirmed and undulated like the serpent writhing within her. The blonde held on and controlled how she was moving, taking control of the situation with her hot hands, how she hadn’t left scorch marks on her soon to be lovers body she didn’t know, but she was desperately controlling her own internal combustion. 

How long she would be able to keep this mounting fire under control was in question, she knew she was about to catch on fire and burn her old self away to begin life anew with Serena Wendy Campbell, her soulmate.

Serena was roaring deep within herself for her soon to be lover to take control of her now, the animal inside was growling and wanting to tear the other woman apart to reveal the fires of rebirth stoked within her. 

Her talons and wings were attempting to burst free from their confinement and stretch and spread out to fully reveal her magnificence to her soulmate. 

Her savagery well and truly contained for now, but for how much longer she honestly didn’t know.

Both women so desperate to let go and reveal themselves in totality to the other, to be completely consumed and reborn anew together, finally.

Here in this moment, on Serena’s bed they conducted a dance of such magnificent proportion and beauty, there was no fumbling, no awkwardness, they knew the other woman’s body intimately, despite not having this type of closeness until now. 

A remembered memory, conducted and passed down through time, getting better with each rebirth, until they finally reconnected with the other.

Reflected in each others eyes some of the mysterious joy, danger, excitement, and power of the sexual energy both embodied, opening them to new heights and thrills.

In complete trepidation Bernie began to move her hand lower, trailing her fingers towards their ultimate destination, while looking deeply into Serena’s eyes asking permission to continue.

The brunette nodded her consent for the Major to take possession of her body, pushing her pelvis up to meet the digits that finally delved into the damp crevice between her legs, finding it easily accessible with her long, slender fingers gliding through the delicious juices evident of the other woman’s aroused pleasure. 

She found the entrance with absolutely no issues, they just slipped into their destination unaided, as if by memory and as she entered Serena, the brunette roared out her approval, quite literally, her sable and silver Dragon exploded from within the confinement of this body to be revealed to Bernie in all its splendour and magnificent colours. 

The rafters shook at the sound that echoed from the slender throat and Serena can’t stop herself from grasping for Bernie with her questing fingers and both woman moaned with relief as she found the blonde in exactly the same situation as herself, all wet and hot just for her. 

As the surgeons fingers penetrated the Major, the Phoenix finally erupted like a volcano from inside with the plaintive screech of a wild bird finally being let loose after an age imprisoned in a tight cage.

The two animals attached to the women wrapped and coiled around each other in a mirror image of the women who were lost in the moment. This was not slow, sensual love making, that could and would happen later, this however, was purely lust filled and animalistic in its approach, to finally have the freedom to do what they have wanted to do for months, explore the other body but more than anything else to find sexual release at the hands of the other and it was a relief to relax into the touch and melt with the kisses planted all over, until they were finally at the precipice.

They visualised the two beasts flying higher and higher, entwined and roaring their challenge to the world as they were finally free and together once again; then they flew down as one entity and entered the two women below at the exact moment of their joint climaxes, ensuring it was long and memorable, then they both passed out totally exhausted but completely sated and satisfied in each other’s embrace, with their fingers still in place.

They began to come back to reality together, with the snug warm feeling clamping around their fingers, causing each to smirk against each others cheeks and feel the mirth rise to the surface. As if in synchronicity they moved their fingers in an exact image of the other, there was no thinking involved, things just happened. 

Their mouths worked in union and took the erect nipples of the other into their mouths and sucked and licked slowly, the free hand tracing patterns on the others back and reaching to cup a breast, finding their shape and size adequate for the hand that was holding them.

Words were no longer required between them, they took their time, slow and leisurely, enjoying the tender feeling of being filled by the other woman while they kissed passionately. Their breasts rubbing together and the sounds the animals within were making, they were actually ‘purring’ in contentment at finally being joined with their other self after all this time.

They went no further than this tonight, having both come undone with another small satisfying orgasm that sent them over the edge into slumber, where they dreamt of things gone past and wonderful things to come in the future.


	24. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The merging is complete and they finally become one

Chapter 24

On waking up the following morning, they were shocked at each others sudden change in appearance; 

Bernie’s hair was showing some fiery reds towards the roots, almost like flames were dancing from her head, but Serena could well and truly see the Phoenix perched on her back, roosting would be more the word she would like to use, yes, roosting on her lovers shoulders and watching her every move intently, feeling the intensity of that stare but also knowing the complete trust both had in her not to hurt them.

Serena’s hair had turned a much darker colour, her true colour if truth be told that had been hidden under a brunette dye, this was now flecked with silver shards. A direct reflection of the sable and silver dragon wrapping itself protectively around the womanly form, giving her a permanent cuddle of reassurance, it was smiling directly at Bernie, not baring its teeth in a threatening way but well and truly smiling as those reptilian eyes were boring deep into her soul, knowing everything that is occurring within her, she could hide nothing from either of those in front of her.

They looked lovingly at each other and felt so much joy radiating outwards to the world in general, neither of them had felt this way before, there was a contented, peaceful sensation flowing from head to toe, energy entering the crown of their heads, travelling down the whole of their bodies and out the soles of their feet to be rooted deep down into Mother Earth. 

This was where they all truly belonged.

As the animals were finally content with finding and merging with each other, so did any of the doubts the women had been harbouring about finally being together vanish. 

They got ready for work in a nervous silence, carefully watching each other out of the corner of their eyes, as they washed, brushed their teeth together side by side in a confined space, there was plenty of room but they didn’t want to have more than an inch or two between them, then they finally dressed ready to leave.

Eying each other from head to toe before departing the bedroom to go down for breakfast, they both smiled, then Bernie stepped forward and placed a tender kiss to Serena’s lips, quietly thanking her for a wonderful night.

Serena raises both eyebrows in her usual manner and gives the most wonderful smile the blonde has ever received from anyone, making her knees almost buckle. She bolts from the room and almost falls down the stairs in her haste to get some alone time in order to compose her feelings about her lover.

The overwhelming intensity of the emotions coursing through her were about to finally erupt over and she didn’t want her now partner, oh god, Serena was now her partner, her lover, how fan-bloody-tastic. 

How lucky could she get. 

She let herself out the patio doors and into the garden to breathe in the early morning air and calm her quivering nerves down.

She felt her Phoenix’ flames flare up to share warmth into her body and the talons gripped her in a reassuring manner, letting her know that everything was going to be fine. She took the calming breathes she had been taught to take at the group and instantly the weight of ‘what if’s’ left her.

When Serena finally came out and found her, she had relaxed and was smiling to herself at how lucky she was to finally have the woman of her dreams, who walked up behind to wrap her arms around her slim frame. 

There was that overpowering strength encasing them both and giving them confidence, as they stood there watching the sun rise in the distance.

Sat at the table drinking coffee and picking at the hot buttered toast covered in grapefruit marmalade, there was a slight cough, letting the other woman know an awkward conversation was about to start. 

Serena had truly learnt how to read the Major and her awkward mannerisms, she found they were one of her most endearing qualities.

“Are … uh are we t..t.. taking one or b.. B.. both cars in to work today?” Bernie nervously asks. 

Her eyes barely able to see out through the fringe she had shaken down to use as a guard against the world.

“Where are you going after work? Will you be going to the hotel or ……… will you be coming home?” 

Serena answers with a slight pause of trepidation. Carefully waiting for the blondes response.

“That sounds absolutely amazing to me.”

“What does?” Serena is shocked at the sheer joy coming from Bernie’s voice.

“Coming home …….. with you. I’ve never had that feeling …………..you know, that anywhere except the Army was home before now. Can I come here please? I don’t like being alone in the hotel, I have too many thoughts going around in my head when i’m alone.”

Serena sat there stunned, Bernie stopped what she was saying and starred questioningly at the other woman.

Smiling and letting out a little chuckle, Serena reached over and touched the blondes arm tenderly. 

“Darling, that’s one of the longest, non-medical sentences I have ever heard leave your gorgeous mouth. Do you know that? And it is not here, but Home, let me hear you say it.”

Bernie has gone bright crimson and looks down at her feet, her Phoenix lowers its head in embarrassment to mirror its soul bearer, while Serena reaches over with a finger to lift her chin back up. 

The blonde feels as if she cannot withstand the force behind this, it may be Serena’s finger but she feels the strength of the talon and notices the Dragon nudge it’s snout up as if telling her to lift her head. 

The tenderness evident in both sets of eyes gave her the confidence to sit up straight and own her feelings.

“Can I come home to you after work?”

“Yes you can. I also think you need to gather your things and leave that Hotel as soon as possible as well.”

“I have a day off tomorrow, so I’ll call them later and advise them I will be leaving. If that’s ok???”

“Bernie!”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return to work the day after they merged

Chapter 25

They’d arrived at almost the same time, watchful eyes observing them from the safety of the stairwell. Ric sidles up to the tall Swede to see what he was looking at.

‘Anything interesting down there this morning Henrik?’

‘Nothing out of the ordinary Mr. Griffin. Why do you ask?’ 

Hansen looks slowly to his side and carefully at Ric Griffin, wondering what the General Surgeon may be getting at.

Both of them watching the two women who had become best friends and co-leads astonishingly fast, meandering through the car park over to Wyvern Wing ready for their shifts to commence.

Henrik knew they would visit Pulses first to purchase their coffees and pastries for breakfast before eating together in their shared office on AAU.

He wondered whether Ric could see the now present Phoenix and Dragon embracing their respective personality. To Henrik it was such a beautiful sight to behold, he felt privileged to witness such a sight.

As he watched them down below, so both the Dragon and the Phoenix turned their eyes to meet his and made acknowledgement that they saw him and his guardian, thankfulness evident for him looking out for the women.

Bernie waited for their coffees, while Serena made her way to the ward in preparation for the days events. 

She began fidgeting in the lift; with her hair - what would people say about it? Would they think she had done this on her own, she couldn’t expect them to believe the truth now could she.

‘Oh hi Serena, nice hair, when did you decide on that?’

‘This, well this happened after Bernie and I shagged for the first time last night.’

How ridiculous does that sound? They’d section her immediately. She chuckled to herself at that, just as the lift pinged her arrival at AAU.

Would they be questioning with her grin - would they notice something was different, probably not until Bernie gets her beautiful arse up here then they’d surely notice, she realised she couldn’t get the Cheshire Cat grin off her face and that glint from her eyes when the blonde was around.

Suddenly she feels the presence and turns to locate her lover exiting the door from the stairwell. How the heck does she have the energy to run up the stairs while carrying their coffees? 

Taking her triple shot flat white from those magnificent hands, she looks directly into those flaming eyes and smiles, transmitting all her feelings and nerves, wondering if everyone will notice that they have been together. 

She carefully touched the grey hair at her temple and Bernie instantly realised her trepidation, she reached out tenderly to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. 

‘You’ll be fine darling, we’ll be fine.’

‘Do… do you want to….. say anything Bernie?’

‘Do you? I’m fine with whatever you decide.’ 

Bernie sends her Phoenix warmth of reassurance to her love and her Dragon.

‘Let’s just play it by ear, come on then our domain awaits.’

‘Yes Mistress’, Bernie sniggers as she struts off in the direction of the changing rooms to get into her scrubs.

Serena shook her head, but funnily she wasn’t nervous anymore but confident. 

Bernie always knowing exactly what to say to give her a boost, she sauntered onto the ward, greeting everyone warmly before entering her office waiting for Bernie to come in wearing scrubs, the blonde always more at home wearing a uniform of sorts.

Serena feels like a heffer in scrubs, thinks her arse and hips look massive in them, they don’t, but she won’t accept it. The tops are never long enough to cover her imagined lumps and bumps, hence she wears her own uniform of sorts, her flat trainer type shoes, black trousers, black camisole and always a different colour blouse. 

It makes her feel relaxed because she’s chosen the clothing and it makes her feel better about herself. Bernie however, thinks she’d look beautiful in a black bag and regularly tells her so.

A shadow crossed her desk, she looks up to see Bernie, in navy Trauma scrubs, lounging seductively against the doorframe.

‘How long have you been stood there Major?’

‘Long enough Ms. Campbell,’ Bernie utters as she raised both eyebrows, insinuating she’d been there watching for a while.

‘Are you coming in or are you just going to continue standing there distracting me?’

‘Am I distracting to you Ms. Campbell?’

Before they could continue down this road of conversation, the red phone rang and it was all hands on deck. 

Bernie strutted over to take the call and as soon as her eyes met Serena’s and she received the ‘nod’, she was immediately off to get into her scrubs ready for operating and would meet Bernie in their Trauma Theatre.

As they’re scrubbing in, Bernie relays the information she’d received from the incoming ambulance paramedics. 

The patient was a young man who had been hit off his bike by a driver talking on his mobile phone and speeding because he wasn’t paying attention. 

The patient was touch and go, his heart had stopped twice on the way here and his chest was crushed by the car driving over him, his leg had been pierced by the bike pedal which was still in situ.

Both Surgeons were dubious about the success of this operation but they agreed that Bernie would lead on the crushed chest and Serena would focus on the leg. This was their first joint surgery since their souls merged and they were interested to see if it changed anything.

Gowned and gloved, they proceeded into theatre, draped and proceeded to operate. Thoracotomy tray available and chest opened, Bernie became Major Wolfe and everyone else followed her lead.

She watched Serena’s deft hands work their magic on the damaged vascular system in order to save the boys leg. He did end up having a vein graft, but at least he wouldn’t lose his limb. 

There was an eerie silence not normally evident when these two worked together, however, it was strangely peaceful and relaxing. They swapped places, handed each other items with just a look, almost as if they were communicating without words.

Behind the masks they smiled at each other, noticing the loving glint in each other’s eyes. Serena’s eyebrows twitched to signal all was well at her end, she did notice the concern creasing Bernie’s brow and a tenseness in her shoulders. 

Others who didn’t know Bernie as well as she did, wouldn’t notice this tension but Serena was also able to see the way the Phoenix held itself while watching over her shoulders. It regularly looked over at her and her Dragon as if asking them to do something, but what, she certainly didn’t require assistance just needed to relax.

As she thought that, the Phoenix seemed to nod in agreement. Her Dragon immediately knew what she needed to do and suddenly she received a picture in her mind. No, she thought, I can’t, but their animals assured her that this was exactly what Major Wolfe required right now.

So, taking a deep breath Serena spoke quietly to her lover.

‘Red or Green later Major?’

Nobody else heard her words, but Bernie sure did and her shoulders instantly relaxed.

‘Green please.’

‘Ok’.

‘Ok’.

Serena felt both animals relaxing and knew she’d done the right thing.

The remainder of the operation went well and after 5 hours, they finally finished.

As they walked from theatre, Serena rubbed her arm against Bernie and said she’d see her at home, once she’d collected her belongings from the hotel. 

She explained that The Mistress had a housewarming present waiting for her, smirking over her shoulder as she walked ahead swinging those hips.

Bernie’s mouth went dry and she almost sprinted to her car.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie moves in. 
> 
> NSFW

Chapter 26

Bernie drove in her usual fashion, fast and furious but just barely remaining within UK speed limits, she has to remember she’s no longer in Kandahar, more’s the pity she thinks. 

But suddenly she’s feeling her Phoenix dig its sharp claws into her shoulders, reminding her of something important, she then realised that if she had still been there then she would never have met Serena Wendy Campbell. 

Her Serena, the other half of her previously incomplete soul. For the first time in Oh, forever, she feels completely whole, loved and is starting to enjoy her life. All because she met Serena Campbell.

Pulling up outside the Hotel, she parks her car close to the entrance ready to pack her belongings in the boot, what there is of one. She rushes inside and stops quickly at the reception desk, asking the receptionist to finalise her account as she’ll be moving out immediately. 

She runs up the stairs, not caring to wait for the lift. She tried avoiding lifts especially those at Holby, she can get to her room quicker this way anyway and with the biggest, cheesiest grin on her face to boot. 

No way is she going to allow anything to delay her getting to Serena, to her home. 

She rams her belongings unceremoniously into her rucksack and hold-all, knowing Serena will admonish her later over the treatment of her clothes. 

Every minute matters now to Bernie, the longer she takes packing, the longer she’s away from her lover, her goddess, her soulmate, her twin flame.

As she hurriedly settled her bill, the receptionist asks her if she will be going anywhere nice once she’s checked out and she can’t believe her own ears when she confirms quite excitedly that she’s ‘going home.’

They replied ‘How lovely for you.’

As she is about to reply how lucky she feels, her phone beeps with a message.

‘Excuse me please.’ 

She was handed her bank card and receipt and she went to answer her phone. Going off to the side she notices the message has been sent by Serena.

Opening the message she just stands there stunned into shock, as she read:

 

Dear Major Wolfe

Do not be long getting ‘home.’

Your presence is most urgently required.

You will find your own house key has already been placed on your keyring, if you haven’t noticed already.

Let yourself in and wait for further instructions at the bottom of the stairs.

Failure to comply will result in withdrawal of ‘relief’.

I hope I have made myself perfectly clear Major.

Your very own Private Mistress.

 

Bernie almost flies out of the Hotel reception in her haste. The staff knowing she’s a surgeon think she’s had an emergency call and had to go back to the hospital.

If only they knew.

 

Serena had driven home on tenterhooks, excitement and constant arousal coursing through her veins that Bernie, her very own Major Berenice ‘Bernie’ Wolfe, was finally coming ‘home’ to live with her for good. 

She felt the almighty roar of success ripped from her throat, as both her soul and the Dragon celebrated finally being whole, by announcing to the world. 

Serena was very glad that no one else was living in the house at this time or they’d have been worried sick, even terrified by the triumphant noise the Dragon soul makes. The noise didn’t frighten her because she knew the sound was created from within her through sheer excitement and celebration.

She ran up the stairs, almost feeling herself fly with the force of her hidden wings propelling her faster. She began shedding her work clothes step by step until she arrived by her twin wardrobes clad solely in her underwear.

I say hers because there’s another set of wardrobes already there, ready and waiting for Bernie arrive, to place her belongings inside and finally make herself at home. 

Flinging her doors wide open, she excitedly but carefully looked at what attire she wanted to wear as a homecoming present for Major Wolfe. 

After both having an extremely hard day on AAU, the blonde was then having to be in complete control of the whole of the operating theatre environment. Serena understood the feel of the adrenaline she was producing, helping her take control of the situation, becoming the world renowned trauma lead, Major Bernie Wolfe.

Presiding over the running of such an important, life threatening situation, where she knew for the whole of that time, that Bernie’s nerves would have been as taut as a tightrope and all day long she had been balanced on that fine line.

She thoroughly understood her lover and knew that release was sorely needed, in order to relieve Bernie’s excessive stress. An internal pressure cooker needed to be released slowly and she knew just how to go about doing that in a leisurely, enjoyable evening.

She had previously experienced, that only by giving complete and utter control of her body and will over to a trusted loving partner and submitting to them wholeheartedly, was she then relieved of that anxiety. 

She took immense pleasure in the processes of giving or taking, dominant or submissive, she had learnt many things over the years, especially with a best friend like Sian Kors. 

This would be the first time she was prepared to be and had wanted to be a dominant with anyone, it was especially rewarding to know it was also someone she truly cared for. If she allowed it that is. 

She was usually the one to be dominated, so mostly she played at someone else’s house, however, as it was her Premiere, the items on display hadn’t had much use. Unless it was for her own solitary, personal pleasure of masturbation she hadn’t been able to utilise much of the stuff in her collection. 

How she yearns to use it, use all of it, not all in one night but a few items at a time throughout, for research purposes of course. After all she is a scientist, they’re both scientists, so she tells herself they should both have an interest in obtaining the results from empirical research undertaken. They can write a paper, she chuckled coyly to herself about that.

In the past, a young Serena found that as soon as she mentioned an interest in her favourite sexual proclivities to anyone, even as an initial joke to test the waters, they eyed her through half closed eyes, as if trying to analyse her and left as soon as was reasonably convenient. Serena was becoming sexually frustrated, to say the least.

It was only when mentioning things to Bernie as an off the cuff conversation months ago, before anything had developed between them both that she saw the gleam of interest in her fire lit eyes. 

Her Dragon had known it instantly, trying to get her to acknowledge her interest and the Phoenix had reciprocated with nudging the withdrawn, self effacing soldier to gain the confidence to do something.

It had taken so much courage for her to even intimate it to Bernie in theatre, but the immediate light that glowed from those golden orbs as she confirmed her agreement, made Serena’s knees actually tremble. 

Ha, she’d finally had a ‘knee trembler’ she thought, hopefully the first of many with Major Wolfe.

Her eyes roaming over her collection of strap ons, cuffs, restraints and whips. She wondered if she would be able to get to try these out.

Firstly, plan and take control of the situation. 

Reaching for her mobile phone, she proceeded to send Major Wolfe a message with strict instructions for her behaviour tonight, then she managed to get the ambience set; lighting, music, scented candle and finally, right Campbell, now what to wear? 

She decided to put on her red, half cup, velvet bra, manipulating her breasts until her nipples sat right on the edge, peek-a-boo it was supposedly called or something like that, the awkward, young saleswoman called it. 

Next she carefully pulled on the matching knickers that obviously had no gusset. These were her first ever pair of crotchless panties, just so she got to show Bernie just how aroused she was, not that that was ever in doubt between them, but by wearing these the blonde actually got to view immediately.

Over the top of all this, she wore a delicate, black lace housecoat trimmed with red marabou feathers to tickle and just hide certain areas from prying eyes, until she was ready to put her wares on display.

Sheer silk hold up stockings, finished off the ensemble with finally a pair of bright red, patent stilettos to match the deliciously sexy underwear. 

She was just putting the finishing touches to her lips when she heard the distinctive sound of Bernie’s car pull up behind hers on the drive.

Listening to her sure and steady footsteps crunching up the garden path, Serena took a final massive gulp of her wine, holding her breath, waiting for Bernie to come in through the front door, using her own key for the first time and finally be home.

‘Hi honey, I’m home.’


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to Serena’s NSFW slightly

Chapter 27

Taking a deep, calming breathe in through her nose, Serena stepped carefully across the bedroom in order to obtain some delightful things for her pleasure and hopefully for Bernie’s enjoyment of course. 

However, Bernie’s blazé attitude with that ‘Hi Honey’ comment, did not comply with how she anticipated her behaving on finally arriving home, well she can bloody well wait for me now, I’ll give her a damn good lesson to learn, how dare she take this so flippantly. 

Oh, I’m going to show her for sure, that this is not, massive emphasis on NOT, how we play this game, Berenice Bloody Wolfe. 

Smiling a really naughty looking, tooth baring grin, she removes some of her silk scarves from the back of the wardrobe and takes then over to the ‘D’ rings, where she carefully drapes them ready to use.

Then, just as she’s about to choose her favourite items from amongst the selection, she realises this is not just for her, she will enjoy it and get involved fully into this whole experience. However, this evening is solely based on obtaining Bernie’s release and pleasure.

Stopping her hand from grasping any further toys, she carefully closes the wardrobe doors and makes a determination then, that all the choices to be used in tonight’s enjoyment will be her lovers. 

She can feel her Dragon purring deeply within, the vibrations becoming louder with each beat of her heart. Her chest is rumbling contentedly because it knows that the end of the quest is near and it finally gets to come out to play. 

She is no longer frightened to take control in a relationship, she realises that she no longer has to remain the submissive out of fear of letting go and not knowing what the consequences may be, because she can now fully understand her own soul and self. 

The Dragon is an actual part of her, not an oddity to be endured but an exquisite part of her soul that is finally making her complete. 

She is the Dragon and the Dragon is her. 

Finally accepting herself is wonderful and she feels whole whenever she is in Bernie’s company.

Joining with her ‘twin soul’ and merging with her spiritual animal was astonishing, but for their specific animals to actually be their own ‘twin souls’ was undoubtedly a glorious miracle.

Raising herself to her full height, she inhales deeply through her nose, exhales through her mouth and begins to relax inside. 

She texts Bernie’s phone:

 

I do hope you have done as you were told Major Wolfe.

I will excuse your lapse in judgement of a few moments ago.

You will be by the bottom step in 5 minutes, stripped down to your underwear and will remain silent until spoken to.

If you fail to comply all ‘relief’ will be withdrawn.

I do hope I have made myself perfectly clear this time Major.

Your very own Private Mistress.

 

She pressed send, then listens by the door to hear the receiving notification of Bernie’s phone downstairs.

She smirked to herself as she hears the noise from her lover rushing around and swearing as she stubs probably her toe on something, then knocks into the table that the vase was balancing on.

It all reminded her of a clip from American Pie, with a prepubescent boy getting his kit off as quickly as he possibly could. 

Serena waits until there was no more noise and decided she must be ready and waiting.

 

Major Wolfe had enthusiastically burst through the front door of her new home, using her own key she had located thanks to Serena’s message. 

She was so excited to be here, she attempted to lighten the tension she felt by doing a Fred Flintstone impersonation of ‘Hi honey, I’m home.’ 

There was no reply to her greeting, no sound whatsoever in the entire house, had she made a mistake, Serena had text her hadn’t she?

Getting her phone out of her pocket and reading the message, she was struck by a realisation that this whole evening was a role play situation that she had completely agreed to while operating in theatre. 

She had immediately spoilt it by behaving like a hormonal child, just like she spoils everything in her life, just like she spoils everything she touches. Marcus always said that’s what she was an expert at doing and lo and behold she’s done it once again.

Making everything disintegrate to ashes, tasting the burnt failures of her life in her mouth. 

Her Phoenix setting that which was joy and excitement into flames and waste, destroying the pleasure that was too good to be true. Tears filled her flame speckled eyes as she turned to leave another disaster of her own making behind.

She felt the claws of her Phoenix dig into her ribs causing her breathing to falter, the wings wrapped in flame caressed her whole torso and the tears dropped onto her head. 

Phoenix tears have the potential to heal and Bernie’s head truly needed healing. She couldn’t move, it wouldn’t let her, it had found its own twin flame and certainly wasn’t going to let Bernie Bloody Wolfe, she heard it say that name, ruin it for her.

She stopped and huffed out a cynical chuckle, Serena Campbell has even got to her animal. She’d lost, she couldn’t fight any longer. She just needed to accept her flaws and build up her self confidence, knowing it would be with the help of her soulmate who was hidden somewhere in this house.

He phone buzzed and vibrated across the small table she had placed it on. Picking it up carefully, she realised she hadn’t completely fucked up, reading the message she began to get undressed as quickly as she could.

Bumping into a unit, stubbing her toe and muttering a bugger to herself, she realised what her Nan meant by more haste, less speed. Finally down to her underwear and socks, for some reason she felt completely comfortable with her socks on, she stood to attention at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Serena.

Minutes went by while she tried her utmost not to fidget, she heard the quiet opening of a door from upstairs and raising her eyes she encountered a vision before her that made her mouth dry up and hang open. 

‘Fuck me’ the only words she was able to produce.

‘Maybe’ Serena drawls, ‘but only if you do as your told. Do you think you can do that Major Wolfe?’ 

As she lifts her one foot to place it on the box at the top of the stairs, Bernie noticed the pants were crotchless and groaned a weak, yes.

Serena immediately became The Mistress and commanded Major Wolfe to look at her face, not her pussy and listen clearly, she wouldn’t repeat herself.

‘You will call me Madam at all times, you will only speak when spoken to, you will not touch unless ordered to. Am I clear Major?’

Looking into her eyes Bernie became the Major and responded as such:

‘Yes Mistress.’

‘Good, now that’s clear, get that pert arse of yours up here on the double and go and stand before the wardrobes.’

Bernie flew up those stairs, while Serena growled as she passed by. Stirring both women’s desires.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie makes it upstairs under Serena’s control and dominance.  
> Serena’s doubts are disappearing with her confidence growing.
> 
> NSFW

Chapter 28

Bernie slid to a halt, sliding slightly with her socks.

Stopping smartly before the double doors of the larger wardrobe she waited at attention for Serena to arrive in the room.

The brunette was playing this so cool, outwardly yes, inwardly no. Since this would be her first time in control of a sexual encounter like this, she carefully tried to envisage her own experiences of being dominated from the past few years.

Her Dragon sending the thoughts instantly to her and she had to stop herself from pouncing on her blonde girlfriend and pounding her into the ground.

Instead she slowly and seductively sauntered over behind Bernie, paying close attention to every move she made. 

She felt the heat from the Phoenix radiating and seeping deeply into her bones, entwining itself around and through both her body and that of her Dragon.

The sexual tension was tightened to the point of breaking and they were only just beginning. 

Walking around the woman and inspecting her from top to toe, she almost chuckled at the sight of Bernie’s crumpled down socks, totally incongruous to the whole situation. 

Making her way back around and behind her, she presses her body into her back and reaches her dominant hand around her soldier to cup her hot pussy, listening intently for any noise she might make. 

Of course, the Major being the good little soldier, bit down on her tongue ensuring no sound escaped.

‘Oh, you are a good officer aren’t you’ she carefully speaks, keeping the lust out of her voice, until, ‘My Major’ is drawled out slowly as she purrs into the ear of Major Berenice Wolfe.

She nibbles on her earlobe then pushes her tongue deeply into her lovers ear and carefully demonstrates her oral skills. 

Bernie almost felt her legs buckle, that her body was being held erect by wings and claws of ebony and fire hurt intensely. 

It took the power of both animals to keep her upright and motionless. 

They needed this as much as the two women did. The power created by the 4 beings in this room surpassed any power ever created through history.

Each time this Magic is created it’s different and each generation adapts it more and more to suit the current time they live in. Making the power greater and stronger.

If you attempt to replicate a previous generation then there is no development, no advancement, no advantage and it stagnates and weakens over time.

Hence the reason some forms of powers have completely eroded and vanished from the earth.

‘Major’ this was said with more force and confidence than previously, it actually brought Bernie back to her senses.

‘Major, I would like you to open the doors in front of you and choose an object from within. 

One object only. 

Am I clear?’ Serena’s confidence growing minute by minute.

‘Yes Mistress.’

Bernie carefully reaches forward, realising Serena still has her hand and fingers pressed between her legs. 

The forward movement pushes them against her aroused clit, but Serena knows this already, she can feel it pulsing.

‘Carefully Major Wolfe’ emitting a small breathy chuckle, ‘we wouldn’t want any mishaps now would we?’

Bernie almost groans, but when she fails to answer Serena forces her fingers upwards applying pressure where it’s most needed.

‘Do you want to stop? I will give you an orgasm now and this here, ends this minute.’

‘No Mistress’ Bernie stammers. 

She certainly doesn’t want whatever Serena has planned for them to finish quite yet. She needs this long, drawn out, torturous pleasure. She realises this is how they will both achieve release and gain the ultimate pleasure in this 4 way relationship.

‘Then answer me Major. We wouldn’t want any mishaps now would we?’

‘N...NO. No Mistress.’

‘There’s a good Wolfe.’

She released the pressure she had been applying to Bernie’s clit and felt the dampness of her arousal, seeping through the gusset of her shorts. 

She slipped a finger under the material, ran it through the moisture that clung to her skin then removed it, showed it to her lover and then brought it to her own mouth.

She sucked it clean, but did it noisily, on purpose obviously. She was so loud in Bernie’s ear, savouring the taste of her lovers juices and feeling her shiver against her breasts.

‘Did you like seeing me do that Wolfe? Hearing me tasting you?’

‘Yes Mistress.’

‘Would you like a go Major Wolfe?’

‘Yes Mistress.’

‘Mine or your own Wolfe?’

‘Mistress?’ Bernie’s tone of voice was questioning.

‘Don’t act dumb with me Major’ She snarled in her ear.

‘My juices Major? Don’t you want to check if I’ve become aroused by this? Or would you like to taste yourself? Have you ever tasted yourself Major? Choose NOW.’

Having already removed her hand from Bernie’s pussy she was free to squeeze her arse, which she did. 

Hard. 

Kept on squeezing until she was given an answer.

‘You Mistress, please.’

‘See that was easy.’

She grabbed Bernie’s hand, reached for the appropriate fingers, but then guided her arm behind her back.

Bernie knew immediately what was going to happen. 

She knew Serena had crotchless panties on and couldn’t wait to feel her around her fingers and taste her. 

She flicked her tongue out to wet her dry lips in anticipation. Serena recognised this trait of Major Wolfe’s, she’d seen it at work often enough.

Her long, slender fingers were guided to the exact spot Serena wanted them. 

Moving them around her own lips slowly, with just the right amount of pressure applied, dipping them inside herself to tease Bernie all the more. 

Ensuring that her fingers were well and truly coated, so tightens her grasp of Bernie’s hand as she brings it out then guides it up and puts those beautiful fingers directly into her own mouth.

Her eyes sparkling at the flames of shock blazing in her lovers eyes.

She had never tasted her own juices properly, just remnants off others lips and tongue. 

Now being the dominant partner for this session, she got to enjoy everything she wanted to, first. 

She raised an eyebrow questioningly and Bernie immediately swallowed the question that was perched on the tip of her skillful tongue.

‘Ok Wolfe, open that door’ she commands.

Bernie reached forward with both hands on the handles, as Serena moves her hands up to encase both of the Major’s small, firm, pert breasts.

As she opened the door in one swift move Serena hears Bernie gasp out loud at the sight before her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is here the Major gets her release.
> 
> NSFW.

Chapter 29

She had never seen such a wonderfully, thrilling sight. 

Fucking hell, Bernie thought, I have landed in Wonderland. Who knew? 

Displayed in front of her in assorted shapes, sizes, styles and colours was an array so vast, Bernie thought that Serena had actually gone out and bought the entire contents of the local sex shop just for her to choose from.

Her mouth was just hanging open in an ‘Oh’ and as Serena glanced at her she initially began to panic, thinking that Bernie must certainly believe her to be some kind of sexual pervert or …….. not.

She suddenly saw the flames sparkle brightly in her Major’s eyes, immediately realising she was excited, aroused and overjoyed. Then she noticed that the Phoenix was ablaze and engulfing her lover, renewing and balancing the Chi of Major Wolfe.

Her Dragon instantly shook its wings out to their full span in delight, and she felt the full awe inspiring intensity of the soul animals, as their breathing began to deepen and match each other. 

She felt them becoming one, just as she feels the same between her and Bernie on times. It was such a beautiful sight to behold.

The smile that was spread over the blondes face like rapture, made Serena shudder with the anticipation of the pleasure she knew was yet to come. 

She felt the heat radiating like a furnace from the Major, but Bernie was actually on fire with white, hot lust. 

The animalistic savagery of her Phoenix, travelling right throughout Major Wolfe’s soul and beyond, as it spread it’s fire wings widely.

Giving its full magnificent display of spiritual sensuality to it’s twin soul, who was perched carefully on Serena, taking in and absorbing everything it was offered.

They didn’t care what item Bernie chose, or was going to choose, just as long as she did it a bit quicker than she was actually doing. 

They nudged her towards a toy, they immediately realised that both of their women would receive gratification and intense pleasure from it.

Serena watching Bernie reach forward, moving as if in a trance. 

She moved awkwardly, more awkward than usual for her anyway. 

Reaching out to take, Oh yes, good choice Major Wolfe, good choice.

She smartly turns, by completing an ‘about turn’, to hand the selected items to Serena who was stood there watching and waiting. 

The Brunette noticed her eyes were distracted, distant like she wasn’t there, not sure exactly what was happening until she saw the tendrils of darkness reaching from her over to the blonde. Her Dragon was joined with her.

Looking inward Serena realised her Dragon was guiding Bernie, but looking carefully out of the corner of her eye she began to see flames and feathers on the periphery of her vision. 

She’s actually viewing the Phoenix again, surely not. That’s a topic for later. The closer the women got the more they could view each other’s spiritual animals. 

Taking the offered items, Serena has to swallow hard before ordering Bernie over to the bed, instructing her to get on her hands and knees in the middle of the mattress and wait.

As the Major climbed up and waited patiently, as she was told to do, Serena carries the chosen item over to the bedside table, laying it out ready for use. 

Climbing on the bed she pulled Bernie up sharply and reaching around from behind, she seemed to like this position when dominating she quickly realised. 

Her dexterous, surgeons hands, flipping each breast out of its cup and grasping them, she felt her erect nipples in the palms as she applied pressure. All the while nipping along the slender neck in front of her. 

‘Major, I will now be tying your hands to the bed, but before I do, take off your bra and pants.’

Bernie moved like lightning and in an instant was laid bare before her eyes. 

She didn’t try to cover her scar ridden body, as Serena oftentimes attempted to do with partners. Offering each hand to the brunette, Serena used her silk scarves to restrain and fasten Bernie to the bed.

She was instructed to hold onto the headboard, kneel and wait. 

Serena climbed off the bed, placed the harness with the double ended dildo Bernie had chosen onto her curvaceous body, she inserted her end inside her well lubricated channel then tightened the straps securely about her.

Gyrating her hips to get the equipment settled and comfortable inside her, before she crawled back on the bed and was ready to play.

She suddenly and without warning slapped the Majors butt cheeks, feeling a slight sting travelling through her palm. 

Bernie didn’t flinch, however, her pelvis thrust forward sharply, she began to relax once Serena gently rubbed the red marks. She did it again and again, with the same reactions. 

This was fun, she realises she’s actually enjoying being the assertive one.

She felt her Dragon sink it’s claws into her shoulders with each impact, but also felt complete joy radiating from the body in front of her, witnessing the flare from the Phoenix each time. 

Reaching down she pushed her hand between Bernie’s legs and nudged them apart, she ran her fingertips tenderly up the insides of her thighs until she met damp hairs. She was about to take her from behind when a different image came into her mind.

She hummed contentedly at the vision, so wiggles her way onto her back underneath Bernie, resting her backside against the pillows and leaning her back in between her fastened hands. 

Bernie’s legs were straddling Serena, as she stared from the brunette to the dildo standing to attention from her neatly trimmed bush and then back up to her lover and her Dragon with such want and need on her face Serena’s heart almost burst from the amount of love she felt for this beautiful woman.

‘Right Major, I want you to impale yourself on the toy you chose to be fucked with.’

Serena couldn’t believe the words that were pouring forth from her mouth.

‘Yes Mistress’ Bernie answered, as she began to rise ready.

Serena grabbed the shaft and held it in place so it didn’t move or wobble about as the blonde slowly began to lower herself onto it. 

Bernie took her time, allowing herself to carefully adapt to the width of the shaft, but Serena was having none of that. She was in control here, so she grasped the slender hips, looked her lover deeply in her eyes and pushed her down fast, while at the Sam time thrust her hips up with as much force as she could.

All 4 beings in the room gasped out loud with shock and pleasure. She felt Bernie was trying to settle down to the size, but her experience took over.

In her most domineering voice, the one that scares the shit out of F1’s, she ordered:

‘Fuck yourself hard Wolfe, immediately and on the double.’

At the top of her lungs, Major Wolfe became evident and instantly responded:

‘Yes Mistress. On the double Mistress.’

She did just that and Serena couldn’t and wouldn’t grumble. This was all for Bernie, she didn’t mind it either, but the main reason was to release that tension left over from the surgery today.

As Bernie impaled and bounced herself on and off the phallus attached to Serena, the darker of the two thrust and pounded herself against the other. Both women in ecstasy as they fucked each other senseless.

They were sweating hard, screaming their desires and lust for each other into the room, their soul animals intertwined and became one, wrapped around the women.

Bernie began to shout ‘Se...Ser...Ser…..’

Serena knew she was desperate, but wouldn’t come until she was told.

‘SERENA Please’, she could see those hazel fire flecked eyes begin to roll in her head, so gave in.

Feeling herself on the precipice, they both delighted on climaxing together. It had never happened for either of them before, but with each other it was every single time.

‘Come for me Major, come for me my beautiful Wolfe.’

Fire erupted in both of their senses, the reptilian roar of the Dragon vibrated throughout their bodies as Serena held Bernie tightly through their mutual orgasms. 

Panting and throbbing in synchronicity, carefully reaching around and releasing the restraints so she could feel enveloped in Bernie’s powerful embrace.

They removed and released the strap on for now, so they could relax and work through the release before continuing at a more relaxed and leisurely pace.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their bodies begin to realise something

Chapter 30

As they began to come down from their jointly shared ecstasy they knew something was off kilter, they felt vastly different this time. 

Neither were quite able to put their finger on it, despite putting their fingers and tongues everywhere else they just couldn’t locate what IT was.

Sex was altogether something else between these two women, mind blowing was an understatement to say the least. 

They’d thought things with previous partners were ok, good even, but nothing compared to the mind blowing ecstasy they shared with the one wrapped in their arms at this moment. 

Their newly found partnership was life altering for both of them, it was foretold, meant to be and it seemed that everyone they encountered just knew it without question. 

It wasn’t just the way they spoke to each other, worked so perfectly together, finishing each other’s sentences, the way their hands and heads drifted unbidden towards the other, nor the way they walked together with barely room to slide a paper between them. 

No, it was each and every one of them, but mainly it was the eyes, the windows to the soul. 

They were reflected in each other’s auras, it was as if the aura was of just one person and not two. 

When together it surrounded both of them, but apart, when you looked carefully out of the corner of your eye their aura was identical, completely and utterly beautiful and white as an ascending spirit was defined.

Bernie felt revitalised lying there, all fresh and newly charged, she had also released all of that pent up stress she’d accumulated from the hectic and anxiety loaded day at work. 

Serena’s touch was just pure magic to her body and a soothing salve for her previously tortured soul.

She relished every touch of those magnificent fingers, luscious lips and that flexible tongue on any part of her battle weary body, whether it be inside or out.

The normally burning fires, the volcanic intensity that has resided inside her for all of her life seemed to have diminished somewhat, not by too much but enough to make a noticeable difference to the soldier who felt everything. 

Maybe after that enormous orgasm the fires hadn’t quite stoked themselves back to their full potency, yet.

She knew that wasn’t it because that has never once occurred, she just felt something else was different as well.

There was another enormous sensation gnawing into her soul, into her heart and into her mind. 

She felt restrained somehow, yes that’s what it was, restrained, but she knew Serena had unshackled her from the bedposts before they collapsed together in a sweaty, exhausted heap on the sheets.

Restrained but free, if that made any sort of sense at all, she felt more powerful than she had ever felt before and that was saying something, there was an intensity she had never known or felt within herself, not unless she was looking deep into the eyes of the woman she loved.

She had a sense of razor sharp claws latching on and digging right into her, then steely all knowing eyes penetrating her entire being as if she was having her whole life and history read by them, her body was wrapped and encased in a protective membrane that was gentle but strong and light.

It felt right somehow, like it was natural and meant to be. A coming home of sorts. All her life she’d felt at odds with herself but not anymore, not here and now with the love of her life snuggling in to her.

She lay there in pure, contented bliss, eyes closed, Serena wrapped in her embrace and just contemplating what has happened between them. 

Her anxiety was through the roof one minute, her body going rigid, then waves of relief eased them from her, soothing her silently and she slowly began to relax. The next minute she had drifted back off to sleep.

Serena was semi-conscious, just teetering there, right on the brink of waking. 

She could feel Bernie’s anxiety radiating off her in hot waves. That sensation she realised was odd to her because she was always aware of the blondes presence and emotions.

Had been aware since the moment she’d first laid her hands on her to heal her all those months ago, but she’d never felt it this strongly before.

Her Dragon was there at the periphery of her mind, but it feels asleep or absent, no, neither of those words quite describe the feeling accurately. 

It was lessened, yes that’s it, it was definitely there but it was not as dominant as it has been her whole life.

The talons are not quite so sharp and piercing, the embrace not nearly as intense, not so breathtakingly crushing, everything is gentler. 

There’s also another sensation travelling throughout her entire being; a warmth spreading through her heart, soul and mind, scouring her, that’s the only way she could describe it.

A new, fresh awareness of everything about herself and her Major. A wholeness. 

Her old self had gone, it had been burnt away and she felt new, renewed, that was it, she felt as if they were both completely rejuvenated and revitalised.

They were curled up and wrapped around each other and it felt like home. 

It felt so right, so naturally perfect, this is how it was meant to be. 

She was finally content.

Drifting back to sleep, they could discuss it later once they’d woken up. 

Their dreams were strange that afternoon as they slept they healed themselves and their bodies and souls were finally repaired after decades lost.


End file.
